Old Friends
by fanimeLex
Summary: Sunako has some old friends visiting her, 3 boys to be exact. Her best friends. They all have something in common, an odd power. Her father has been trying to get them together because of that. How will Kyohei react to her closeness with her guy friends?
1. Memories

_**This is my first fanfic so don't expect much. Expect mistakes, misunderstandings, and stuff like that. Btw I'll try to upload every week. I'm not sure where this story is leading yet, so yeah.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Wallflower, the characters, or Slasher movies any way. **_

* * *

It was another normal day at the Nakahara mansion, peaceful, until Sunako and Kyohei were at it, again. Kyohei was pissed off because Sunako had another Slasher movie marathon, and she forgot to make dinner. "Damn it Nakahara, get into the kitchen and make some fried shrimp." Kyohei said, dragging Sunako in the kitchen by her shirt. Sunako elbowed him in the back right in the middle, running she cried," No way in hell you creature of light!"

Running back to her room, she accidentally crashed into Ranmaru, and then came the bloody volcano eruption. "Sunako, are you ok?", Ranmaru asked. Kyohei came along and took Sunako into her room, and tucked her into her bed. "Damn it, why can't she be a normal girl with real friends and just do what the hell she's told?", Kyohei thought to himself, then he left. Kyohei went to the living room where Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru were waiting, he yelled," Come on, we're eating take-out, now, who's paying?" All of them said in perfect harmony "I'm broke." Yuki offered to cook, but everyone else rather starved to death than eat Yuki's cooking.

They ended up eating ramen in a cup. Kyohei was sad because he didn't get his fried shrimp.

When Sunako woke up the next morning, she went downstairs and grabbed the mail before she went to start breakfast. One of them had her name in big bold print, so she opened it.

"_Dear Sunako, I hope you don't mind, but I'm sending some of your old friends over, I thought you would want some fun and relaxation with them. Even your aunt thinks they can help you become a proper lady. Take care and tell Katashi, Tetsuya, and Satoshi I said hi, and I'll kill them if they screw up._

_Love,_

_Mom. _

Then Sunako passed out, since she was so happy. She had a dream about her friends. "I'm happy, but I don't want them to suffer from the creatures of light", she thought. She dreamt back to her friends and the old days. Sure they known each other as little kids, but that's when their parents had to do business with Tetsuya, Satoshi, and Katashi's parents. When she met their real selves it felt like yesterday.

~FLASHBACK~

_It was the day she poured her heart out to her crush, she was crying. "Why does it hurt so bad?", she questioned herself. All of a sudden she saw Tetsuya, Katashi, and Satoshi. They all turned and saw her tear stained face. "Sunako, what's wrong?", they yelled._

"_What do those weirdos want?", she thought. She had always thought they were weird for being Goth, so she ran the other direction, they chased after her filled with worry, but finally she lost them. After 10 minutes she crashed into someone._

"_Well what do we have here? Look fellas, this girl looks sad. Maybe we should cheer her up by showing her a good time." This man had a smile on his face. This was before Sunako stopped caring about appearances, so she was smokin' hot. It was also before she learned how to fight._

_She was screaming bloody murder as the man and his friends surrounded her. Two grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall, while the one who talked to her was putting his hands all over her._

" _GET AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY! SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP ME!", she kept screaming but no one heard. The next thing she knew was that something happened to her. She remembered herself glowing and a scythe appeared in her hands. She paralyzed the two that held her by slashing a poison into their skin. The one that talked to her came from behind her, knocking her scythe out. Holding a gun to her head. "Your coming with me", he said coldly._

_He pressure pointed her somewhere on her neck and paralyzed her. She never felt so scared in her life. Then out of no where, Satoshi, Katashi, and Tetsuya appear, punched him in the gut, kicked him, then knocked him out. Sunako was able to move at that point. Tetsuya came and picked her up bridal style, looking into her violet eyes with his black ones filled with worry and kindness in them. Then he asked," Sunako, are you ok? They didn't do anything to you, did they?" She shook her head and clung to him and sobbing into his shirt. _

_Satoshi and Katashi looked at her with sympathy. She looked at them all, instead of wearing those dress-up clothes, they were dressed in dark shirts with a pair of skinny jeans, that's why she thought they were weird. When Tetsuya set her down she asked," Why did you help me even though I avoided you?" _

_Katashi answered," Nobody deserves that, even though they do avoid you." _

_Satoshi questioned her," Why were you crying earlier? What happened?"_

_She told them how her heart was broken, she said she decided that she'd stop caring about her appearance for now on. Then she asked them," Can you guys please teach me how to fight? I have never felt so helpless or scared in my life, please help me!" Tetsuya said," Fine, but we won't go easy on you, we're going to train you hard every single day. We saw what you did with the scythe, we also have odd powers . So don't worry, we know how you feel. We'll be there for you." He smiled a reassuring smile towards her, so did Satoshi and Katashi. _

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Ever since then, they were her best friends. She couldn't wait to see them all, especially Tetsuya. Then again, they were always so clingy with her. She was hoping that the boys in the mansion didn't find out about their powers.


	2. Familiar Faces

Hey guys, putting up my second chapter. Still trying to figure out where this story is going. Sorry if these chapters are too short. Please Review!

~Lex~

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER OR IT'S CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY. **

* * *

When the boys found Sunako passed out on the floor, they wondered what happen. Takenaga asked, "Kyohei, what did you do to Sunako?"

"Why do you guys always blame me!"

"Hey guys, look what I found, it's a letter from Sunako's mom." Yuki said.

After they read it they were wondering why Sunako passed out still. They woke her up by holding a skull shaped chocolate to her nose.

"CHOCOLATE, GIVE ME, IT'S MINE YOU CREATURES OF LIGHT!" was what Sunako yelled when she first woke up. She devoured it and wondered why everyone was staring at her.

"So Sunako, we read your letter, we can't wait to meet your friends." Yuki said.

"Hey Sunako, are these friends hot high school girls? cuz I would just **love** to welcome them to our home." Ranmaru asked with a seductive smile.

"Actually, they're all guys, in case you didn't notice their names. They've been my best friends since I was 14 yrs old, but I've known them longer than that, I use to think they were spoiled boring rich kids, since I only saw them dressed up like that at my dad's meetings. Then I saw how they're only like that around their parents. Problem is they all like to hover around me all times. It get so annoying, you guys are already like that and I don't want 3 more added to that."

" Are they as creepy as you? Or are they normal looking? " Kyohei asked, looking angry.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DOES THAT MEAN?" yelled a very angry Sunako. "Meh. I don't really care about their looks. My dad really likes them all since he knows their parents and background. He's been trying to get me to date one of them, mainly Tetsuya, I can't believe he's still trying. But don't get them mad, after all they are the ones who taught me how to fight."

All 4 boys gulped, thinking they were ripped body builders. Sunako was smiling, she was happy her dad was trying to get her and Tetsuya together, but she didn't want to force him to like her. She still thinks love ruins everything and they'd be better off as friends. What she was happy about the most is that she wouldn't be the only creature of the darkness.

* * *

2 days later when Sunako was shopping, she saw 3 familiar faces dropped off at a bus stop. She thought she was just seeing things, then 6 pairs of arms wrapped around her.

"Sunako, it's so good to see you!" said Tetsuya, he had black hair with red highlights, wearing a black hoodie with black skinny jeans, with the hood down, had black eyes, his lip pierced with a small silver ring.

"Sunako, I missed you sooooo much!" Satoshi happily replied. He was wearing a gray "Bite Me!" t-shirt with some black cargo shorts. His hair was a dark brown, and so were his eyes. He had his ear pierced with a red-eyed grey skull earring.

"You remember me, right Sunako? It's been so long, about a year and a half." Said a smiling Katashi, who was wearing a dark purple long sleeved shirt and ripped up skinny jeans. Katashi had blue eyes and auburn colored hair. All of these boys were gorgeous, like the dazzling creatures of light, lean, thin, and muscular. The odd part was, Sunako didn't have a nosebleed. She was wearing her regular tan shirt and red jogging pants.

"TETSUYA! SATOSHI! KATASHI! Finally! I won't be the only creature of darkness!", Sunako stated and hugged her friends back.

"Yeah, I feel so bad that you have to live with them, they'll never understand how the creatures of darkness feel. If there anything like you said in you letters, then that must be hell.", Satoshi stated. They've been sending letters back and forth since Sunako left, but Sunako doesn't use her mailbox since the creatures of light snoop around too much.

"But we're here now, so you don't have to feel so lonely.", Katashi said.

"Like I said, we'll always be there for you Sunako," Tetsuya said. She smiled and gave each of them a bear hug. Then they headed off to the mansion.

* * *

"Where the hell is Nakahara with my dinner!" whined an angry/ hungry Kyohei.

Right on cue, Sunako opened the door with the 3 cute boys, clinging to her. Tetsuya was hugging Sunako's neck, and his face was close enough to kiss her. She made herself think that he was Hiroshi, so she didn't blush. Satoshi was around her waist, and Katashi was holding on to one of her legs. Sunako wasn't having much problems with them, Kyohei was surprised she could drag them around no problem. He was mostly impressed when she wasn't in chibi mode.

"Who the fuck are these guys?" Kyohei questioned, referring to the 3 clingers on Sunako.

Just then, Tetsuya tripped pulling everyone down with him, all of them, even Sunako, started laughing and hugging all 3 guys. Kyohei was more confused than surprised. "Why hasn't she had her nosebleed yet? These guys are almost as hot as we are.", Ranmaru said, coming down. Then the rest of the boys, including Noi, came in and had the same expression Kyohei did when they saw Sunako looking happy with her friends.

"Sunako? Why aren't you having your nosebleeds?" Yuki asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently

"Nosebleeds, what are you guys talking about?" Tetsuya asked.

"Just watch." Noi said, she went over to Sunako, then Sunako nearly exploded.

Tetsuya, Satoshi, and Katashi were worried, went to help her clean up, then were laughing about it afterwards.

"These 3 aren't creatures of light if that's what you mean. I would've noticed since we grew up together." Sunako answered.

Everybody understood that her friends didn't change in a blink of an eye, that she watched them slowly change into hot young boys, so it wasn't traumatizing her.

"Hey Sunako, where are we going to sleep?", Satoshi awkwardly asked.

"Oh, you guys can stay in my room. My bed's big enough for all of us to stay on it, unless you guys prefer the couch and ground.", she said it casually acting like it was nothing. Kyohei, Takenaga, Noi, Ranmaru, and Yuki were shocked, then her 3 friends nodded their heads. "We're all good with that. After all we use to spend the night at your house all the time.", they all replied. They all headed upstairs with their suit cases.

"Wow," Noi said with her jaw hanging open "Sunako must be really close to those guys. She doesn't even let me sleep in her room, let alon her bed." She pouted after finishing her sentence. Everyone went back to their business after that.


	3. This feeling

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey everyone! I'm on break, so I have nothing better to do than type up some stories. Also, can someone tell me what's happening? Everytime I click on a story or an author's profile I keep getting a "An error has occured while processing your request. All errors are logged for administrative and security purposes." Someone please help me, because I have not been able to even see my own stories or profile when I search for them. Much appreciated! **Please Review this story!** ~Lex~

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER OR THE CHARACTERS IN ANYWAY**

Trying to go to Sunako's room was impossible. The 4 boys were observing Sunako wondering what's wrong with her. So far she hasn't been in chibi mode, leaving in-n-out of the house with Tetsuya, Satoshi, and Katashi. Kyohei was getting even more pissed off since there was no dinner, and _maybe even missed her._ At night, they were so loud in her room, all of them laughing at one of Sunako's thrills and chills movies. One night, Kyohei finally peeked into Sunako's room after everything was quiet. _"God", _he thought "_what the hell is wrong with me why am I peeking int-" _he froze and his face turned redder than Ranmaru's hair.

When he looked into her room he saw all 4 of them in the same bed, with Sunako…. IN THE MIDDLE! He saw Tetsuya look up, smirked at him, put his arm around Sunako's waist, and snuggled up closer to her. Tetsuya fell asleep after that.

Kyohei was about to go get all 3 of those guys and beat the shit out of them. Luckily Takenaga knew he was going to check on Sunako eventually and pulled him by the ear. Good thing too because Sunako was stirring in her sleep, and if Kyohei woke her up after beating up her BEST friends, she would surely send him straight to hell herself.

"Kyohei, what the heck do you think you were doing?", Takenaga questioned.

"I don't know, I saw Sunako in bed with all her friends, and something about that really pissed me off! Tetsuya was basically taunting me and acting like a man-whore, like Ranmaru! I can't explain why I was so mad." Kyohei looked so confused after saying this. Takenaga honestly didn't know what to do, or say. Kyohei was thick-headed everytime they said he'ls in love with Sunako.

* * *

Next morning, Sunako was cooking breakfast, she kicked her friends out of the kitchen, afraid they'll make the kitchen explode. She thought something was wrong, there was more tension than usual, she didn't mind it but….

"So", Kyohei said glaring at Tetsuya, "How did you guys sleep last night."

"We slept great last night," Tetsuya said with an irritating tone to it "In fact, I've never felt better." Satoshi and Katashi were snickering at that last comment, Sunako confused as ever.

"Why you bast-," Kyohei got cut off by Takenaga's hand dragging him in the other room. "Excuse us for a moment please", Takenaga politely said.

"Kyohei, what do you think your doing? Do you know how upset Sunako would be if you didn't anything to her best friends? You've got to stop thinking about your self all the time." Then he slapped him across the face hoping the information would sink through his thick skull.

For once Kyohei was actually thinking. _These guys are very important to Sunako. If I do anything to them, she will never forgive me._

"OH MY GOD! KYOHEI! Are you all right, you look sick! I've never seen that look on your face before! Let me see if it's food poiso-" Takenaga was having a heart attack, then Kyohei punched him in the face.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, THIS IS MY THINKING FACE! Sheesh, what the hell is your problem!", Kyohei was pissed. Takenaga was laughing soo hard it echoed through the mansion and he was crying.

"Are you sure hahaha! you were thinking, hahah! It looked like you were hehe!," Takenaga tried to lower his voice for the last part but couldn't," It looked like you were frickin constipated!" At this point, Takenaga was trying to breathe. Kyohei was heading towards the kitchen thinking how much of a bastard Takenaga was.

He went back to the kitchen to finish his breakfast. Ranmaru and Yuki came through the room, asked Takenaga what was going on.

"Kyohei was actually using a thinking face! You guys missed it, he was thinking soo hard he looked constipated. Like whenever he's trying to beat Sunako." Takenaga, still giggling, said.

"Oh man, did you get a picture, that would've been a sight to see!," Ranmaru was saying.

"Why didn't you call us out?," Yuki was pouting since he missed Kyohei looking like a bigger idiot that normal.

* * *

_An Hour after the 3 boys were laughing at Kyohei..._

"Ok, now that we are done laughing, let's get down to the point.," Takenaga stated firmly. "I've noticed that Kyohei is still not aware of his feelings for Sunako. He's getting jealous, checking in on Sunako, and he's thinking." -they snickered at that for a moment- "We need to figure out something."

"Well," Ranmaru said "We've all seen how close these boys are to Sunako, and how no one likes Kyohei when they first meet him. Let's see, I know! Let's try one of my **_ideas_**. I recommend plan K. It involves a hotel, sake, and a perfect night in the moon-" Yuki hit Ranmaru in the head for that.

"Remember what happend the last time Sunako and Kyohei got drunk you idiot! The mansion was nearly destroyed!" Yuki was crying at how scary it was.

"Oh yeah.", Ranmaru said sheepishly " I totally forgot about that, sorry."

"I guess all we can do, is hope Sunako or Kyohei comes to their senses. If we help, every plan backfires, usual if their together, it comes down to a romantic point. All I know is that, these two are hopless, clueless, ignorant, denying-" Takenaga used everyword for how unaware these two are for 5 minutes " idiots when it comes to love."

"Did you say something?", Yuki was rising after sleeping during Takenaga's synonym time.

"Yeah did you?", Ranmaru was wiping druel from his mouth.

"I'll say this in idiot terms so you remember it. Leave Sunako and Kyohei be, they're both hopeless when it comes to love." Takenaga stated the obvious.

"No fucking duh! I even could've told you that!," Ranamru was yelling.

"HEY! I'm not an idiot!", Yuki was looking like he was ready to cry.

"Never said you were Yuki." , Takenaga smirked.


	4. Evil Fangirls Attack

**Author's Note: Hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter! If you have any suggestions let me know and please review. ~Lex~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER OR THE CHARACTERS IN ANYWAY**

Kyohei wandered back to the kitchen to finish his breakfast. He was pissed because Sunako took off, again. He was trying to understand what he felt for Sunako. She is a great fighter, as good as I am, she's also the best cook around town, and we always bail each other at the worst of times. But then again, she's stubborn, lazy, weird, scary, and I can't stand her fucking clingy friends. He went back to his room still thinking.

Later that day Sunako was spending the day with her guy friends. They were laughing and going into all the Halloween emporiums. That's when they told her the news.

"Suna-chan, since we're going to be staying here for awhile, we're transferring into your school!", an excited Katashi announced. Sunako still didn't say anything her eyes still wide with shock.

"Suna-chan? Are you ok! Please say something?", Satoshi was yelling, freaking out.

Sunako changed out of her chibi mode was using the biggest non-creepy smile, and hugged them all. "Finally, there are more creatures of darkness with me. Those creatures of light won't stand a chance!"

They all had an evil smile on their faces. Sunako led the way home, when all of a sudden 20 fan girls came and surrounded. They were all giggling, and one of them grabbed Sunako, tied her up, and held a knife to her neck.

"Why does Nakahara always get to hang out with the hot guys? I mean we're all just as pretty, nice and rich as her!" one of the girls yelled.

"What do you girls want? Leave Sunako out of this, she's never done anything to you bitches!", Tetsuya was pissed off now, his black eyes darker than usual. The other 2, Satoshi and Katashi were getting pissed too, Satoshi's brown eyes looked almost red, Katashi's normally blue eyes started glowing. All 3 boys had a dark aura around them, their hair whipping in their faces.

"You guys, maybe it's best we leave, I can tell that they're some of Sunako's freaky friends." Someone said in the crowd backing up.

"Are you kidding me, do you not see how hot they are, I mean, they're hotter than Kyohei's group. Nakahara is the only flaw here."

Sunako's eyes glowed red with a murderer's smile, one of the girls brought a picture of Kyohei, Takenaga with Noi, Yuki, and Ranmaru all together, shoved it in Sunako's face. Sunako had a nosebleed and passed out looking whiter than ever.

That's when the boys became possessed. Since they couldn't punch girls, they did something way out of the ordinary. A black hole came, along with tornadoes, and a lightning storm. All the girls were getting thrown around, and sent through the black hole, who knows where the hell that leads to. They werre laughing manically whil every one els was screaming bloody murder.

Tetsuya spotted Sunako, there was a pretty large gash on her neck, apparently one of the girls did cut her neck. He grabbed her right before the black hole came. He hugged Sunako so tight and tried to shake her awake. He brought her to Satoshi and Katashi so they would calm down. They did and the storms/ black hole went away. They were happy Sunako was safe and headed back home.

* * *

"What the heck happened!," Yuki was crying at the sight of an unconscious Sunako. "Yuki, what are you crying about now?", Kyohei and Ranmaru said together. They went to the living room where Tetsuya, Katashi, Satoshi, Yuki, and the unconscious Sunako were.

Kyohei had a flash of worry in his eyes, and noticed the blade cut across her neck.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING WORLD DID YOU GUYS DO TO HER!", Kyohei was pissed.

"Why are you blaming us? We're the ones who saved her in fact, if it wasn't for us she wouldn't be alive right now.", Satoshi said calmly.

"Kyohei, calm down and let them explain. After all, it's not like this never happened before with Sunako. Weirder things have happened. Now let me see Sunako's neck so I can disinfect it.", Takenaga said, still shuddering at the memories of the past with Sunako.

They explained the whole fan girl situation while Takenaga was bandaging Sunako's neck.

"Damn it! Why can't those bitches leave us alone? The only reason they're bugging Sunako is because of us. This always happen.", Katashi said very pissed off.

"What are we going to do? I mean we are going to the same high school as her and we are her best friends? Are we suppose to avoid her till we get home?", Tetsuya said. Everyone stared at the 3 shocked. Apparently they forgot to mention the school thing earlier.

"We forgot to mention that, didn't we?", Satoshi stated.

"No fuckin duh. What do you think!", Kyohei's anger was skyrocketing.

"Well at least we told you sooner than later, even though it was an accident. Auntie and Sunako's mom have always insisted that we come and stay with her. We finally decided when she moved away. Sorry about this being a last second thing.", Katashi finished and bowed his head.

"Yay, I'm so happy, I hope I'll get to know you guys better!," Yuki said with joy.

"Why the hell are you guys going to the same school as us? Wait! Where the hell are you staying!", a still very pissed Kyohei said.

"Well auntie said we could stay here for free, if we go to school with Sunako.", Satoshi said politely.

"Why in the world do you guys get special treatment from auntie?," all 4 of the boys yelled.

"Well for one thing, were Sunako's best friends...", they all stated.

"What the hell is your other reason!", again, Kyohei was loosing his grip.

"Tetsuya, do you think we should tell them?", Satoshi questioned.

"Probably not, what do you think Katashi?", Tetsuya asked.

"Well, they're bound to find out sometime. Hopefully they can keep their mouth shut and not tell Sunako.", replied Katashi.


	5. Explanations

**Author's Note: **I'm not so about this chapter, by the end of this week, my chapter posting streak will end since school starts back up again. So I'm going to post as many chapters as I can. **Please review!**

** _~Lex~_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER OR THE CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY**

"Can all of you guys keep your mouths shut and not tell Sunako?", the 3 boys asked.

"Depends, what is it? Oh and Yuki get out of the room.", Takenaga said.

"Why do I have to get out of the room? I want to know!", Yuki cried.

"Yuki, as much as we trust you, we just can't trust you with secrets. You crack under pressure and you know it.", Ranmaru stated.

Yuki pouted but reluctantly left the room.

"Ok, now can you tell us, before Yuki thinks of listening to us.", Kyohei said.

"Well, I'm going to state the facts and the obvious. As you can see, we are Sunako's friends, we have a very close past and relationship, all of us want her to be more than friends with us." Tetsuya said, while glaring at Kyohei. All of the 3 boys nodded for them to continue, but this time Satoshi started.

"We're all able to handle this since we all want what's best for Sunako. She's, different from other girls, but not in the way you think. Let's just say, we each have a different form and power, including Sunako."

"Wait, you want us to believe you have "powers"? Ok then show us.", Takenaga said. Tetsuya opened his black hole, Satoshi started a tornado in the living room, and Katashi started his lightning storms. They stopped, Kyohei, Takenaga, and Ranmaru just stared.

"Can we continue our story?", Katashi asked. The 3 shocked boys nodded, all of them in awestruck.

"So anyways, Sunako she's just as powerful, but she hasn't lost her temper completely yet. Her family noticed how different she was. When she met us, she thought we weird. After we saved her from an incident, she got to know us better, and ever since then we instantly clicked. Sunako's father is afraid she'll never find happiness, so he chose us for her suitors, since no one else is closer to her like us three.", Katashi sighed. Waiting a moment and pointed to Tetsuya to continue.

"But Sunako is oblivious when it comes to love. So Auntie suggested we come live with her for a while, and she was saying she'll come around eventually. We don't have long, about a year, she has to choose one of us soon so we can go back to where we came from. If not, we all can't return home till she chooses one of us."

Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Kyohei stared at them.

"So do you guys care for Sunako, or do you just want to go back home?", Ranmaru said.

Katashi began, "Both. We both want her to choose soon, but we don't want to rush her. All of our families approve of her, but they won't let us leave till she chooses one of us. The reason we're having to choose now is that, our parents are, very old. They're family heads and want to see us get married and have kids. Harsh as it may be, we want them to see that day. So please, help us." All three of them bowed and begged.

Tetsuya thought of something. "If you help us, we'll convince auntie to not charge rent until we get out of the house." With that being the deal breaker, they agreed immediately. Kyohei felt very uncomfortable with this.

"And one more thing. Kyohei, you have to try and not get any closer to Sunako. Can you promise us that?", Satoshi asked. Kyohei nodded, wondering if what he was doing was the right thing.

"Oh yeah, by the way, she knows you guys want to be more than friends with her. She said something about her dad trying to set her up with one of you guys all the time. So she knows a lot more than what you think.", Takenaga remembering that part.

" And that power, does it happen to involve a scythe? Because I've seen it before, I was sick, pissed her off, she tried to kill me with it, and she opened a black hole.", Kyohei said. Now it was the 3 power gifted boys turn to look shocked.

"Damn, even I could never get her pissed off enough to get her scythe out by will. What the hell did you do?", Tetsuya asked.

"I couldn't get my shirt off when I was sick, she took it off me, I passed out, landed on her shoulder, and she was trying to kill us all. That and the night before the reason I got sick is that I ran out of the bathroom, out the window after screaming out of the shower. She didn't hear Takenaga saying we had to use her shower since the downstairs was broken, and we were both naked. Luckily there was enough steam for us to see nothing. So when I told her that, I accidentally reminded her something she wanted to forget, so that made her even more pissed off.", Kyohei stated blandly.

Takenaga and Ranmaru were laughing since they remembered that. Tetsuya, Satoshi, and Katashi were glaring at him. For one, Sunako was their best friend, the other is that a man almost saw her naked. The room was full of tension till Ranmaru started talking.

"Don't worry, we'll help you three, you have nothing to worry about." They all sighed now that the tension was slowly decreasing.

"Hey, how about we go eat out. In celebration of this alliance. My treat, I'm paying.", Satoshi cheered happily.

"You shouldn't have said you're paying. I hope you have 10,000 yen, because that's how much you'll need to pay off Kyohei's bill." Takenaga stated. Sure enough, Kyohei was yelling fried shrimp. Then they took off and left Yuki to watch Sunako. He didn't complain because once they were out, it would be quiet so no one would wake Sunako.

* * *

Yuki went to check on Sunako, she was awake, with a huge headache.

"Yuki. What happened? How'd I end up here? Why is there bandages around my neck with blood? Who am I going to send to hell!", Sunako yelled after she was getting excited over blood, till she found out it was hers. She was freaking out that she couldn't remember a thing.

After Yuki got out a piece of chocolate to calm her down, he explained the fan girls, and how her friends saved her. "You're lucky that you have friends like that.", he said. She blushed because she remember Tetsuya holding her close, and she was also embarrassed that she had to be saved. _Thank god my room is dark so no one could see that blush._

"Yeah, your right." With that Sunako fell asleep again.


	6. School Morning, first day

**Author's note: **Just to let you guys know, I usually use Italicized words for the characters thoughts and flashbacks. Also, when I say "her friends" I'm usually talking about Tetsuya Katashi, and Satoshi. Please tell me what you think of any of my chapters. **REVIEW! I'M THINKING OF RENAMING MY STORY AND I NEED YOUR HELP! THERE ARE TOO MANY STORIES WITH THE SAME NAME. **

~Lex~

**p.s. ****There's a poll on my profile on who Sunako should end up with. I'll close it in 2 days, and which ever is chosed the most, I might pick.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER OR THE CHARACTERS IN ANYWAY.**

Next morning Sunako woke up. She saw Tetsuya, Katashi, and Satoshi all sleeping on the floor. _They probably didn't want to wake me up_, she thought. She got out of bed and was going to go start breakfast. _Oh how I hate Mondays._ That's when she remembered. _Tetsuya, Katashi, and Satoshi are coming with me to school today! _She made a special breakfast for the occassion. She made grilled salmon, tamagoyaki, onigiri, miso soup, rice, and some pickled veggies. Everybody woke up smelling all of these delicious foods. One second the house was peaceful and quiet, the next, there was a stampede of boys coming down stairs.

"Hey Sunako, why are you making so much food, what's it for?," Yuki asked, his mouth drooling.

"Don't you guys remember? Today is Tetsuya, Katashi, and Satoshi's first day of school with us!", she was so happy her best friends in the world were coming to her school.

"Of course! I almost forgot. At least you made the food to wake us up in time to go get ready!", Katashi stated.

Sunako set up the table and everything. She made coffee since she knew it was going to be a long day. When she was done everyone came to the table.

"Finally!", Kyohei yelled excitedly ready to stab the food with his chopsticks "We can ea-" Sunako slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"Satoshi, Tetsuya, Katshi, you three may pick first. After all you guys are the reason I cooked this breakfast.", she said still glaring at Kyohei, who's pride was hurt more than his now red hand.

"Thank you Suna-chan!", the three soon to be classmates said in unison. When they were done picking their food, that's when it became chaotic. Kyohei was attacking every hand that came in his direction.

"Kyohei, what the hell is your problem you pig!", Takenaga was mostly pissed since Kyohei kept stealing food off there plates. "It's not my fault I'm always hungry!", he replied. When his chopsticks touched Satoshi's food that's where the line was drawn.

"WHY YOU BASTARD! I TOLD YOU THAT THIS MEAL WAS MAINLY FOR MY BEST FRIENDS AND YOUR ALREADY STEALING FOOD OFF THEIR PLATES!", Sunako was ready to fight a very frightened Kyohei.

* * *

Kyohei wasn't able to go to school that day. After Sunako threw him into the wall, kicked and punched him in every place possible he was sent to the hospital in an ambulance. Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru thought he got what he deserved for being such a pig that morning. They acted like it never happened and continued to school. They got there 20 minutes early so her friends could get everything ready for their first day of school. That's when trouble began, again.

"No way, did the guys get three more room mates! They're hot too." Basically everyone in the crowd was whispering that. There was at least 250 fangirls here. A mile away from the school too. Here's the one thing they always add.

"Why is Nakahara always the one who gets to hang around the hot boys? Probably because her aunt holds rent over their heads." Sunako was about to puch their lights out when Tetsuya stepped up.

Tetsuya, who hates having attention, especially negative attention towards Sunako. "Will you all shut up. Me, Satoshi, and Katashi have known Sunako longer than any of you witches. We basically grew up together. If you don't approve of her, then get lost, we don't want to have anything to do with you.", most people thought Tetsuya's tongue was as sharp as a knife with the tone he used.

"That means all of us you evil bitches."Satoshi said, while Katashi gave a death glare with his piercing blue eyes.

"They'll slowly ease off. But not by much." Yuki stated.

"He's right. It also helps to have Sunako around when they go over board." Ranmaru said.

"Sunako may be creepy sometimes, but we learned to accept her little by little. She watches our back, we can't say the same for her since she'll get into trouble even though we steer her away from it." Takenaga sighed.

When Sunako heard these compliments about her, she blushed a little, but not enough for everyone to notice. Fangirls were hoping they could murder her with their glares, sadly it didn't work since Sunako's dark aura was working as a shield.

"You guys." Sunako whispered," We should get going or were going to be late for school. They were a good mile away, you'd be surprise to see how many fangirls were lined up to block their way. When Yuki started pouting they let him, Takenaga, and Ranmaru go by. Not Sunako and her friends.

"Looks like your going to be late. So sad." A girl from the crowd said. Somebody from the crowd had something very important to Sunako.

"Step away from the boys or the skull gets hurt." Another girl stated, holding John. Too bad they all underestimated Sunako. They were going to pay hell for what they did.

1.) They went in her room. 2.) THEY TOOK JOHN! HER FAVORITE SKULL!

Sunako closed her eyes, when she opened them they were turning into a bright red. Then her scythe came out, instead of the usual black hole, it was a red whirlpool. It disappeared after she realized it wasn't necessary. All the girls were freaking out but then one of them said "It's probably just an illusion, now get that whore!"

They all came charging, bad mistake. Luckily Sunako's poison filled scythe could change depending how furious she was. This one was a tranquilizer since she knew John wasn't hurt. Tetsuya, Katashi, and Satoshi stayed out of the way, they knew she needed to get this out of her system. Sunako used the point of her Scythe to inject the tranquilizer. She aimed it at the back of their necks. It only took her 5 minutes flat to finish off all these girls, without severely hurting them. She only had to roundhouse and right hook 50 girls, which is better than usual.

"Nice job as usual Suna-chan!" Satoshi cheered.

"I think you beat your personal record!" Katashi gushed.

"Bet you still haven't beat mine, have you?", Tetsuya was teasing her. She shook her head. Then she looked at her watch. They only had 5 minutes to run a mile.

"WE HAVE TO START RUNNING! OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!", Sunako turned around, put John in her bag, and booked it. _I hope we make it in time, s_he thought to herself.

* * *

**,NOT PART OF MY STORY, JUST WHAT'S GOING INSIDE MY HEAD... **(Lex is what the characters call me)

_Inner me: I hope everyone loves my chapters._

_Katashi: I'm sure they'll love it!_

_Inner me: You're just saying that since I created your character._

_Katashi:..._

_Inner me: Told you so. _

_Katashi: Then why'd you ask?_

_Kyohei: WILL YOU STOP BEING SUCH A DOWNER! _

_Sunako: your just mad because she let me beat you up!_

_Kyohei: SHUT UP NAKAHRA! Yo Lex, how about more chapters about me eating fried shrimp and not acting like an ass!_

_Tetsuya: You shouldn't talk to Sunako or Lex that way. Sunako can kick your ass into oblivion and Lex can erase you from her story if she wanted to._

_Satoshi: I agree with you Tetsuya. Lex don't pressure Katashi or Yuki to tell the truth. _

_Noi: Well at least she mentioned you Tetsuya. I was only mentioned in chapter 1. I'm already oblivion. (cries and runs away)_

_Takenaga: Noi come back! Look what you did Lex_

_Inner me: I'm sorry! I don't know where to fit her in! I promise next chapter! If you want you two can be making out in the next one. I'm trying to write this chapter the way I see you guys._

_Takenaga blushes: That's not what I meant!_

_Inner me: I'm scared (crying tear drops)_

_Yuki: LOOK WHAT YOU GUYS DID! YOU MADE HER CRY! It's ok, please stop crying (Yuki freaking out)_

_Inner me passes out leaving a crying Yuki._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Ain't no Sunshine There

**Author's note:** Man, i'm getting unsure about every chapter I write. Please REVIEW! **Also, I might have to only post my stories to every few days instead of every other. School is starting, and I go to a laptop base school, so after i'm done with online homework, i'll be too tired to get online. I'm sorry.**

~Lex~

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER OR THE CHARACTERS IN ANYWAY.**

Sunako was freaking out because they had only 5 minutes till school started, and they were a mile away. Sunako wasn't worried about herself, just that her friends are extremely slow. Sunako can run the mile in 4 minutes 36 seconds. She was still ahead of them, she tried to make it a competition.

"Tetsuya, the one thing you can't and never will beat me in is running. Katashi, you're slower than Kyohei when he's thinking, Satoshi, Auntie could run faster than you if she was putting make up on." _This is fun, and I'm telling the truth at the same time._ Sunako thought.

"We'll show you Nakahara!", the three boys yelled. They were faster than a cheetah, but Sunako was like a jet plane. _Crap! Only one more minute. _They made it to the gate but it was locked. _Wait, the bell hasn't rang yet._

"Suna-chan, what are we going to do? We can't be late on the first day of school. We still have to get our uniforms and stuff!", Katashi was having a spaz attack.

"I've got an idea", she said. Sunako took 3 steps back, ran forward, and jumped. She did the perfect midair sommersault(did I spell that right?) and landed on her feet.

"Got it. Now Katashi, stop freaking out.", Satoshi said.

"I give you a perfect 10 Sunako.", Tetsuya said. She smiled. "Let's see if you can do better.", she challenged.

Tetsuya stepped back, ran forward and jumped trying to do a backward flip. He almost made it, when he was half over the fence, the fence hit him where the sun don't shine. Sunako, Katashi, and Satoshi were all laughing on the floor crying, while Tetsuya was still on the fence.

Tetsuya finally spoke in a high squeaky voice "We have to get to class!", he squeaked. The other 2 on the other side of the fence made it inside without style but were still laughing up a storm over Tetsuya.

"YOU SOUND HAHAHA LIKE ALVIN THE HEHEHE CHIMPMUNK", Katshi screamed/ laughed while saying this. When they heard the bell, they had the giggles but rushed off, _after_ getting Tetsuya down from the fence.

They all ran as fast as they could. Sunako made it to class right before the teacher started calling role, Tetsuya and the others made it to the principal's office.

* * *

"Why were you three all late?", the principal questioned.

"We were confused and not sure where to go and-", Satoshi got cut off.

"Since it's your first day of school here, I'll let it slide. Just don't let it happen again. Here are your uniforms." The boys took the black jacket, shoes, and pants with a white shirt.

"Thank you sir", they all bowed and left to go get changed.

"Being late was so worth it.", Katashi said laughing in the boys bathroom.

"I know, can believe how bad you screwed up in front of Suna-chan Tetsuya. Usually your so smoothe and awesome, not high pitched and wait for it." Tetsuya was blushing from embarrassment, Satoshi finished " **SQUEAKY**!" They couldn't get over the fact that Tetsuya had a high squeaky voice after he was hit in a soft spot.

Katashi was laughing harder than ever before along with Satoshi. They were both clenching their stomachs. Tetsuya was red and mad. Luckily he can control his anger a lot better than some shrimp loving person that we know. Tetsuya ended up smacking the backs of their heads and they had the giggles after that. They headed off to class after they finished changing.

* * *

Sunako was bored out of her mind._ Why does class have to be so boring? Wish Tetsuya, Katashi, and Satoshi were in my class._ Then something she heard burst her bubble.

"Class, may I please have your attention.", the teacher said. "Today we will be having new students. Please come in." Sunako's eyes widened when she saw and recognized the three. _I thought they were smarter than that. Guess I was wrong since they're in the same class as me._

"Please introduce your selves." The teacher stated.

"I'm Tetsuya Nakayama" "I'm Satoshi Nakashima" "I'm Katashi Ishikawa."

"Thank you. Now you can take 3 of the 5 seats by Sunako. Sunako please raise your hand." Sunako did what the teacher said, and they were all smiling when they sat by her. All the other girls were jealous, but since everyone took the farthest seat from Sunako, that's why there were so many empty seats by her.

"Hey, psst. Tetsuya." he looked up to look at Sunako. "Does _it_ still hurt." She said laughing, but not loud enough for the teacher to notice. Apparently Satoshi and Katashi can read lips and started giggling along with Sunako.

"Shut up." he mouthed and said it loud enough for only their ears to hear. Sunako mouthed _fine. _

After their first few classes, lunch finally started. Sunako made enough bento for everyone, except Kyohei, for lunch, since he was still unconscious. Even though Noi isn't in Sunako's classes, she hangs out with her at lunch.

"Hi Sunako, Tetsuya, Satoshi, and Katashi! How was your first day at Mori High!" Noi asked excitedly.

"Well this morning we were mobbed by angry girls...", Katashi started.

"Then Sunako kicked all of their sorry asses..." Tetsuya said.

"Then we ran a mile in 4 minutes, had to jump the fence. Tetsuya ended up landing on his balls at the tip of the fence." Satoshi finished. Noi turned red because he said balls, but then she started laughing so hard. Everyone but Tetsuya shrugged and started laughing again.

"How about we move onto the fact that we're all in Sunako's class.", Tetsuya said with irritation in his voice.

"Really! Lucky, I wish Sunako was in some of my classes. Maybe we can hang out this weekend Sunako, and go shopping. Just you and me, since we've been hanging around the boys too much. A girl's day out." Noi said with her eyes shimmering.

"I don't really wa-", Noi cut Sunako off. "Great, I'll come to your house at Friday at three o'clock. See you then!", She turned around and ran off before Sunako could say anything.

"Looks like your stuck with her Sunako. You really are a good person. It's ok, we want to get to know your friends at the mansion better." Katashi said. By get to know, he meant make plans with them to get Sunako to choose one of them. They got to figure out what to do with Yuki, since he can't keep secrets.

"Ok, I don't really have choice in this, do I?" Sunako said.

"Nope not really." They all said. Sunako pouted and left to go to class since the bell rang.

* * *

**NOT PART OF MY STORY, JUST WHAT'S GOING INSIDE MY HEAD...part 2**

_Yuki: Lex! WAKE UP! _

_Inner me: What happened?_

_Yuki: Everyone was yelling at you at the same time, you collapsed out of the stress._

_Inner me: TOLD YOU I'D PUT NOI IN!_

_Noi: Yeah, I'm sorry I overreact. By the way, in the next chapter, can all the guys be wearing dresses?_

_Inner me: Except Yuki since he was the only one that didn't yell at me._

_All the Guys: *gulp* Aww, come on._

_Inner me: not in the next chapter, but one of them you will be in dresses. MWAHAHAHA!_

_Sunako: Can we make them wear all the dresses they forced me to wear, plus make up?_

_Inner me: Sure, Yuki you can help to. In fact I'm leaving you in charge of it. Sunako, body guard him since everyone wil try to kill him._

_Sunako: With pleasure. (Scythe appears in hands)_

_The Guys: Shit! Everybody Run!_

_Noi: GO SUNAKO! Just don't hurt Takenaga too much._

_Takenaga: WHY NOT SAY DON'T HURT ME AT ALL!_

_Noi: You deserve it after yelling at her and not coming after me. (gives Takenaga the cold shoulder)_

_Takenaga: Noi please! I can explain!_

_Noi: Sunako. Can you take care of this. (she points at Takenaga, and hands Sunako a giant skull shaped chocolate) Just don't do anything too severe._

_Sunako: All right, now this is really fun!_

_All the guys, but Yuki: IT'S THE DEMON FROM HELL! RUN!_

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	8. Friday Shopping

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER OR CHARACTERS IN ANYWAY.

"Wow Sunako. I thought you were kidding about high school being hell. I've never had a first week of school like this one.", Tetsuya said.

"Yeah, it doesn't help when you have creatures of light around. Especially when one of them is an ASSHOLE! most of the time.", Sunako snickered waiting for the reply.

"SHUT UP NAKAHARA! What gives you the right to call me an ASSHOLE!", Kyohei said very much pissed.

"I never said it was you. But I guess you know your an asshole without me telling you.", she smirked after saying him that.

That's when the usual routine began. Sunako threw a punch at Kyohei, he dodged it. He throw a punch too, and Sunako high kicked his head into the ground. Kyohei was yet again knocked out.

"Has this always happened?",Satoshi questioned.

"Yep, pretty much everyday. Today's Friday, and it's the worse since Sunako hated this week. You get use to it after a while", Ranmaru's voice trailed off.

Katashi remembered they had to get rid of Yuki too, so they could have their meeting with all the guys. Luckily he already had a plan. "Hey Yuki. I was wondering if you would mind taking my ticket for going to the zoo. It's a V.I.P. one for going to hold the baby pandas. I'd go, but I've got a migraine that doesn't ware off for a good 3 hours", he lied and continued "Would you mind going so these tickets won't go to waste. Yuki was crying with joy at this point. He loved cute things.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I LOVE BABY PANDA'S!", Yuki yelled to the heavens.

"Keep your voice down please. Remember my migraine.", Katashi faked and covered his ears while saying this.

"Oh yeah" Yuki whispered, "Thank you soo much!" He ran off to go get ready.

"Sunako! Don't forget Noi is coming to get you at 3:00.", Takenaga said as a reminder. Sunako took of to go hide.

"Oh no you don't! I've been through enough shit because of you!", Kyohei yelled, then came after Sunako. Everybody went searching for Sunako. When they found her, they tied her up and gagged her. Even after Tamao and Noi came.

* * *

"Good afternoon everybody", Tamao said as she bowed her head.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Ranmaru stuttered.

"Noi invited me to come with her and Sunako so we could go shopping together. I hope none of you mind." Tamao said as politely as ever.

"I don't believe I have ever met you three boys before.", Tamao turned her head to them. "I'm Tamao Kikunoi. Please to meet you."

"I'm Tetsuya Nakayama."

"I'm Satoshi Nakashima"

"And I'm Katashi Ishikawa. We are pleased to meet you. We are old friends of Sunako." Katashi finished off and they bowed their heads in unison.

"You guys have a good time. And stay out as long as you like!", Satoshi said after giving a tied up Sunako to them.

"It was a pleasure meeting you. Goodbye." Tamao turned and had her driver put the still tied Sunako in the limo. Sunako was trying to talk but all you heard was "umph".

"Ranamaru, why did you act so, what's the word? Awkward around Tamao? I thought you were a ladies man, and I've seen you with all the high school girls and staff women, you're usually not nervous." Tetsuya questioned.

"That's because that's his fiance. An arranged marriage, and she's unphased by his charm.", Kyohei stated the truth.

"Shut up, no one asked you." Ranmaru yelled.

"I kind of feel bad for her, no offense. But married, to you, of all men? You'll probably traumatize her." Katashi said in as gentle voice that he could use.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT ABOUT ME. WHAT ABOUT POOR ME!"

All of the guys were laughing because even Ranamaru knew the reason why. They knew that Ranmaru might have actually fallen in love with her, since she's different from all the girls he's used to dating.

"So guys. What should we plan?" Takenaga got to the point finally.

* * *

Tamao and Noi finally released Sunako. She tried to run away, but apparently the limo has a net launcher.

"Sunako please! Will you stop running away." Noi was using her puppy dog eyes. "We can visit Halloween emporiums. I heard they're having a sell on chainsaws." Three words. Hook. Line. Sinker.

"Yeah, my family owns one of them for movie props. We can look at the props from the Exorcist, Psycho, and the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. You can also get some of the stuff at the emporium for free." Tamao hinted.

"Why didn't you say so! Which shop should we look at first?" Now it was Sunako who was dragging her friends.

* * *

"WHY DO I HAVE TO TRY THIS ON!" Sunako was locked in a dressing room, with a dark blue strapless dress, that reached down to her knees. It was a silky fabric, that had a rhinestones at the top and towards the bottom of the dress. Right below her chest was a black belt that hooked on to push her breasts up.

"Because Sunako, you'd look so beautiful in it. I think it'd look better on you than me, or Tamao. Right Tamao?" Noi said winking at her.

"Why yes. I wish I could look as beautiful as you Sunako." Tamao said, also telling the truth at the same time.

"Remember Sunako the sooner you get that dress on, the sooner we can leave to go to the Halloween emporiums." Noi said.

"Fine. I'll put the stupid dress on!" Sunako yelled, scaring the other women out of the dressing room stalls with her aura and yelling.

Sunako tried the dress on, but was in chibi mode, so that freaked the employees out even more. After she came out, she went right back, took the dress off, and changed back into her regular clothes in less than a second.

"NOW LETS GO TO THE HALLOWEEN EMPORIUM!" Sunako dragged Tamao and Noi behind them. What Sunako didn't know was that there would be tons of lights everywhere.

"Too-much-LIGHT!" Sunako screamed running out of the emporium. Tamao and Noi dragged Sunako to the cob webbed dark dressing rooms.

"Here you go Sunako" Noi said, and handed her a bunch of dark scary clothes with fake blood on them. Sunako only bought accessories. Like skull earrings, chokers, voodoo charms, and fake glue on fangs. For her room she just bought cobwebs, coffin polisher, and a bunch of scary movies that were banned from Japan. Apparently, some of the merchants like to hide around the emporium to sell that sort of stuff. By the time they were done it was 8:00 p.m.

"Well, I better get home. I'll drive you guys back to your houses." Tamao said.

* * *

When Sunako got home, Tetsuya, Katashi, and Satoshi weren't there.

_I wonder what the heck happened to them. I don't want to ask any of the creatures of light. Oh well. Katashi did say they were going somewhere today. I'll see them in the morning. Now to go watch my movie marathon._ Sunako turned on the T.v. and started watching. That's when _he_ came along.

"Yo, Sunako, the T.V. downstairs is broken, so I'm just going to watch yours." Kyohei announced.

"No way. Can't you see I'm watching my movies", she gestured towards the T.V. "Now. GET OUT!" she shrieked. She went to her shelf of things and started chucking them at him without looking at what she grabbed. By accident she grabbed the shelf, and it startied falling. Last second, Kyohe grabbed Sunako's arm, and pulled her into his chest. He ended up yanking her so hard they tumbled over with Kyohei on top...

* * *

_**Happening somewhere else...**_

"HOW THE HELL DID WE GET IN THIS MESS!" yelled 3 handsome goth boys, IN DRESSES! They were all running for their lives away from a mob of women. and teenage girls

"TETSUYA!" cried Katashi. "I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED!"

"NEITHER DO WE!" Tetsuya and Satoshi cried back.

_How come this place is filled with crazy women and men?_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I left it at a cliff hanger since usually I try to keep my stories a bit over 1,400 words. Plus, it'll give me more time to think. Also I have school so the next chapter will take at least 2 days since I have homework to do. Please forgive me for this inconvenience. Keep reading!**

**~Lex~**


	9. How Did We End Up In This Mess?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER OR THE CHARACTERS IN ANYWAY.**

HOW THE HELL DID WE GET IN THIS MESS!" yelled 3 handsome goth boys, IN DRESSES! They were all running for their lives away from a mob of women/men teenage girls/boys.

"TETSUYA!" cried Katashi. "I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED!"

"NEITHER DO WE!" Tetsuya and Satoshi cried back.

_How come this place is filled with crazy women and men?_

_~FLASHBACK~_

_"Hey guys, what should we do to get Sunako to consider at least one of us more than friends?" Satoshi questioned. They were at one of their "meetings" with Takenaga, Kyohei, and Ranmaru, trying to figure out how to get Sunako to fall in love with one of them._

_"Well for starters you can go to the mall with her. Just start hanging out with her in public, get her to be more comfortable with being around people. You guys probably can still catch her right now."_

_"YEAH RIGHT! Sunako will never do that, she's too freaky to be able to blend in with other people." _

_"Not true Kyohei, remember all those times she passed off as an elegant lady." Ranmaru reminded him._

_"Yeah, but that's always under 90 minutes!"_

_"Anyways, Tetsuya, Satoshi, Katashi, you guys should try this. Plus, it wouldn't be that hard to find Sunako." Takenaga gave an encouraging smile._

_"Really? Okay, we better get dressed then." Katashi ran up stairs and came back down. "Takenaga, Ranmaru, Kyohei, are you coming with us?"_

_"I have a test to study for."_

_"I have five dates tonight."_

_"I'm going to go find something to eat." Kyohei yelled and headed straight for the kitchen._

_The three goth boys were ready to go. Tetsuya was wearing a black muscle shirt with navy blue skinny jeans and red converse. Satoshi was wearing a gray t-shirt that said "GO TO HELL!" with black cargo shorts and black tennis shoes. Katashi had on a red hoodie with long sleeves, black jeans, and combat boots. Then they entered the mall. That was a bad idea._

_"Hey girls, you see those three cute guys over there? I think the one in red is just my type.",a girl from a huge group said. When she pointed the three boys out, that's when more girls started following them._

_"You guys, I don't like the fact that we're being followed." Satoshi said. That's when the girl from earlier latched her lips onto Katashi's and wrapped her arms around his neck. He couldn't process what was happening since it was happening so fast. After 10 seconds of that, Tetsuya and Satoshi pulled her off of Katashi and made a break for it. Since Katashi was still confused, they had to lift him up by the shoulders and run._

_"What the hell just happened?" Katashi said 5 minutes later after that whole mess._

_"Some girl forced you to kiss her, and you were dazed, now let's go find Sunako." Tetsuya said and had to run faster since the groups of girls were ganging up on them. That's when they saw a department store that was full of women'ts clothing and wigs all the way at the end._

_"I have an idea." Satoshi told them to run as fast as they could into the store. They ran to the cashier, who was thank god a man. He was in his early 20's, average looking with brown curly hair. _

_"Where's your dressing rooms." the three boys yelled in desperation. The cashier looked at them and saw a mob of girls coming their way._

_"Don't worry, I'll help you." the cashier said. They looked at his name tag and it said Collin. _

_"Really?" the three boys said._

_"Yes, now hurry up and follow me to the back." Collin said. He led them to the dressing rooms and handed them dresses, wigs, high heels, and cosmetics. _

_Tetsuya opened the door wearing a black bob-cut wig a dark red dress, that luckily came up to the neck and had long sleeves. The dress went all the way to the ground and he was wearing flats. His face, he had a hot red lipstick color on with black mascara._

_Satoshi came out wearing a black skirt that went to his ankles, no slit in it. He had a blue blouse that didn't show cleavage luckily and just a pair of blue Roman sandals. His wig was brown and it went a little past his shoulders, he had blue eye shadow on and some lip gloss on._

_Katashi's turn came, he was wearing a purple long sleeved dress that went to his legs also. It had a flower pattern on it and he was wearing black flip-flops with it. His wig was a curly blonde one that went to his elbow. His make up was a peach lipstick color, and purple eye shadow with dark mascara. Good thing they were slender, since they did look like models, even though they were flat chested. They had to have long sleeved and length dresses because they were muscular._

_"Now you guys can leave. The clothes and stuff are free.",Collin said and smiled._

_"Wait, why are they free?" they all asked._

_"Because look how many customers you brought." They looked around and saw a bunch of women everywhere looking through the clothes "Do you know how much money we are earning because of you? But you better go, that disguise won't last long."_

_The three boys hurried out, but then they had to start running, again. Apparently there were a bunch of hormone driven teenage boys everywhere. That's when Tetsuya's wig fell off for a second, he put it back on as fast as he could, and then women started chasing them._

_"Come on girls/boys, we can show you 3 a good time. You might feel sore, but it'll be fun." The crowd said._

* * *

_~END OF FLASHBACK~PRESENT TIME~_

HOW THE HELL DID WE GET IN THIS MESS!" yelled 3 handsome goth boys, IN DRESSES! They were all running for their lives away from a mob of women. and teenage girls

"TETSUYA!" cried Katashi. "I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED!"

"NEITHER DO WE!" Tetsuya and Satoshi cried back.

_How come this place is filled with crazy women and men?_

That's when Tetsuya tripped on his dress. The crowd started ripping his clothes. Satoshi started a mini-tornado and had Katashi grab him from the crowd. Tetsuya lost the sleeves, wig, and the dress was ripped up to his knees.

When they were in the parking lot, they took the back alley ways home.

"You guys, I just realized something." Katashi said sadly. "My first kiss went to a psychotic fangirl." He hung his head in shame, he was the over sensitive one in the group.

"Did you kiss back?" Satoshi asked.

"No. Why?"

"Then it wasn't your first kiss, since you didn't respond back." Tetsuya finished what Satoshi was about to say.

"You guys are right! Whew! If you didn't say that, then I would've been dwelling on it for weeks."

"Hey you guys, can we all promise something?"

"What is it Tetsuya?" the two others asked.

"Let's never go to any malls in this place ever again. One time was enough for me." he said.

"AGREE! I never want to experience that ever again!" Katashi said nearly crying.

"Same here. Katashi stop crying, you're going to smear your make-up." Satoshi said, causing them all to laugh. Then they made it to the mansion and ran inside getting something to eat first.

"What the heck happened to you guys!" Yuki said while eating his popsicle. He noticed their clothes, make-up, and 2 of them still had wigs on.

"Don't ask." they all said.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next chapter will be about Sunako and Kyohei, so don't think I forgot. **

**NOT PART OF MY STORY, JUST WHAT'S GOING INSIDE MY HEAD...part 3**

_Katashi, Tetsuya, and Satoshi: NEVER EVER PUT US THROUGH THAT EVER AGAIN!_

_Inner me: I'm sorry, but it is funny._

_Katashi: Try getting chased by girls/ boys that are trying to force themselves on you!_

_Inner me: I'm sorry, but I'm not that gorgeous. I'm fat._

_Katashi: ... Sorry_

_Tetsuya: Don't say that! Your making her feel better!_

_Satoshi: Just promise no to do that again._

_Inner me: ... I've got to go, I just remembered I have a doctor's appointment._

_Tetsuya: NO YOU DON'T! We're in your head so we know what's going on._

_Inner me: Well bye!_

_All three boys: COME BACK HERE YOU JERK! _

**_To be continued..._**


	10. Friday's Almost Over

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER OR CHARACTERS IN ANYWAY.**

* * *

_~Currently happening in the Nakahara Mansion~_

When Sunako got home, Tetsuya, Katashi, and Satoshi weren't there.

_I wonder what the heck happened to them. I don't want to ask any of the creatures of light. Oh well. Katashi did say they were going somewhere today. I'll see them in the morning. Now to go watch my movie marathon._ Sunako turned on the T.v. and started watching. That's when _he_ came along.

"Yo, Sunako, the T.V. downstairs is broken, so I'm just going to watch yours." Kyohei announced.

"No way. Can't you see I'm watching my movies", she gestured towards the T.V. "Now. GET OUT!" she shrieked. She went to her shelf of things and started chucking them at him without looking at what she grabbed. By accident she grabbed the shelf, and it startied falling. Last second, Kyohei grabbed Sunako's arm, and pulled her into his chest. He ended up yanking her so hard they tumbled over with Kyohei on top.

_Shit! _Kyohei was thinking. _Why does this always happen?_ Truthfully Kyohei doesn't mind everytime this happens as long as Sunako doesn't have a nosebleed. His face was barley an inch away from Sunako's face. Her entire body was frozen, eyes wide open. Kyohei moved his face closer, wanting to test his theory again. Sunako was still in shock and still couldn't move. He pressed his lips against hers, but she didn't respond at all. At least 10 seconds later he brought his head back up and stared back at her. That's when her nosebleed began. Her blood completely covered the room. Then she passed out.

_She probably won't remember this as usual. I wonder how the kiss would've felt if she actually kissed back. _Kyohei thought. He always felt a spark whenever they had one of their accidental romantic moments. _She's the only girl I've ever had an interest in. Every other girl I've ever met was obsessed with me. Even though most of the time these things happen by accident. She treats my like a normal person, even though she beats me up 98% of the time. _He smirked at his comment.

"Hopefully Sunako wasn't worrying about us." Kyohei heard Katashi say.

_Crap, I've got to get out of here while I can._ Kyohei snuck through the window and waited until he heard the door open.

"SUNAKO! WHAT HAPPENED!" shouted three boys. They noticed the blood everywhere and her passed out in the middle of the room. _Well, that's my cue to go_. And with that Kyohei left from underneath the window.

* * *

Tetsuya was trying to shake Sunako awake. When she finally came to, she was bombarded with questions from her friendsd.

"WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OK? WHO HURT YOU? WHERE'S THIS BASTARD? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" all three boys yelled at the same time.

"I'm fine, the three creatures of light came into my room earlier to see if I was in my room. It surprised me when they all came in at the same time." she lied to them.

They all knew that she was hiding something, but they didn't want her to bring it up if she didn't want to.

"Really, I'm fine, now let's clean up my room please." The three boys just went a long and started cleaning up the chucked items on the floor and the fallen shelf. The blood was the easiest thing to clean up.

"Hey Suna-chan." "What is it Satoshi?" "How are you still alive after squirting that much blood?" "Trust me, this is the least amount of blood that's ever come out of me."

All three boys stared at her, just laughing.

"Man, I'm pretty sure we have two different views of normal, even though we're also creatures of the darkness." Tetsuya said.

"Speaking of different views of normal, I forgot to ask" Sunako started to say "Why are you guys dressed in drag?"

They were still wearing their dresses/skirt/blouses that were dirty and torn, only two of them were wearing their wigs still. Then their make-up were wearing was smeared all over their face.

"Can we just save that story for another time, hehe" Katashi said nervously scratching his head.

"How about we just pretend today never happened." Sunako said.

"Okay, like it never happened." Satoshi repeated. They all agreed to pretend that day never existed. Although Sunako still had one thing on her mind.

_Why did he kiss me again?_

_

* * *

_

_~NEXT MORNIG~_

"Hey Nakahara!" yelled Kyohei. Sunako was cooking breakfast and his voice made her jump since she remembered what happened yesterday. She hung her head, avoiding direct contact with him.

"Y-yes, wh-what is it?"she barley stuttered out.

"Make some fried shrimp."

"O-of c-c-ourse." she turned around and continued cooking. Kyohei went to the dining room where everyone else was.

"Have you guys noticed that Sunako has been acting wierd since yesterday?" Yuki said.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened? She was fine when she came home. Maybe something happened last night." Takenaga said slowly placing the newspaper down slowly.

"Well it happened before we came home. When we went into her room she had a bloody nose and passed out. She said that you guys all came into her room and surprised her. So she fainted and that's when we found her." Tetsuya said. At this point Kyohei was sweating and getting nervous.

"That didn't happen last night. We were all busy at that time, and the only person that has that much free time is" Takenaga turned his head to where Kyohei _was_ sitting.

"Lets go find him, when he disappears like that it means he's guilty." Yuki said, since he could tell the difference between guilty and innocent people.

"How about we ask Suna-chan first since it'll be harder to find Kyohei." Satoshi said, hoping Sunako wouldn't overreact.

_5 minutes after Sunako was asked what happened last night and if Kyohei was involved._

The kitchen was a wreck. Frying pans, eggs, utensils were scattered everywhere.

"I TOLD YOU TO FORGET ABOUT IT!" Sunako was pissed after she yelled at her 3 best friends. She was mad because they broke their promise.

"How about we leave Sunako alone until she cools off..." Satoshi said. All of 6 boys in the kitchen were still replaying what happened in the kitchen. They couldn't believe she yelled at her best friends and threw things at them.

"Your right Satoshi. How about we look for Kyohei. He'll be at a food joint of some sort that sells shrimp." Ranmaru said his idea aloud.

"THAT COULD BE ANY SHOP IN JAPAN!" they all yelled at him.

"Let's all split up then. He's pretty broke so he'll have to be somewhere in the area." Katashi said. They all agreed and went to go search for Kyohei to find out what he did to Sunako. Obviously she wouldn't talk after what happened at breakfast.

_**SO THE SEARCH BEGINS...**_

**

* * *

****NOT PART OF MY STORY, JUST WHAT'S GOING INSIDE MY HEAD... part 4**

_Inner me: Ok so this is a conference between just us three. No one else can hear us alright._

_Sunako: Thank God_

_Kyohei: At least now we can yell at you in peace LEX!_

_Inner me: What do you mean?_

_Sunako: THE FACT THAT YOU MADE US KISS! ME WITH THAT CREATURE OF LIGHT!_

_Kyohei: Well in the story I didn't mind it..._

_Sunako: That's her manipulating you snap out of it!_

_Inner me: Are you guys going to kill me?_

_Sunako: We can't. If we do, then the stories won't continue and everyone else would wonder what happened. _

_Kyohei: LEX, DON'T MAKE ME LOOK LIKE THE ONE THROWING HIMSELF AT THAT! (points at Sunako)_

_Inner me: Well, Sunako has too much dignity to throw herself at you. _

_Kyohei: And I don't?_

_Inner me: Well, Sunako had her heart broken and-_

_Sunako: SHUT THE HELL UP, BOTH OF YOU! (Scythe reappears)_

_Inner me: Well it was nice talking, bye!_

_Kyoheil: Don't leave me in here with her! _

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. The Search Begins

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER OR CHARACTERS IN ANYWAY.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry guys my internet has been out for a couple days and I've been having too much homework. I also have marching band, getting rid of pink eye, etc. I apologize for this and try to update as much as I can. Also, sorry that this chapter is probably boring, rushed job.**

**~Lex~**

* * *

_"Let's all split up then. He's pretty broke so he'll have to be somewhere in the area." Katashi said. They all agreed and went to go search for Kyohei to find out what he did to Sunako. Obviously she wouldn't talk after what happened at breakfast._

_**SO THE SEARCH BEGINS... **_

* * *

_Damn, it's a good thing I left while I did. Tetsuya, Satoshi, or Katashi would've kicked my ass if they found out what I did. _Kyohei thought to himself._ That was one hell of a kiss, even though it was just me. I took off after they were suspecting me. _

Kyohei continued to run away, he was a good distance away from the mansion. He figured that he'd wait a while for his friends and Sunako's to forget their questions. Then he passed a small restaurant in the alley, it was called Momo's cafe. _Hey, there's a cheap restaurant that sells fried shrimp. Wait, what's that on the sign. _In fine print underneath the shrimp sign, it said to order the Super Shrimp Special, and if he finished it under 30 minutes, it was free. He just had to finish 7 pounds of shrimp. _How hard can that be? _

That's when he entered the restaurant and asked for a table that was somewhere private, since he noticed all the women staring at him. The waiter led him to the back room. And gestured for him to sit, then handed him a menu.

"What would you like to order sir? Do you want to start off with any appetizers or drinks? I recommend the passion fruit smoothie." the waiter said offering daily specials.

"I'll just have the fruit punch and the Super Shrimp Special." The waiter stared wide eyed at Kyohei, since he was young and didn't have any fat on him either.

"Um, are you sure about that, you know it's 7 pounds of shrimp, right? And you have to finish the shrimp under 30 minutes. There have only been 5 people over the past 3 years that have completed the challenge." the waiter said pointing at the wall of faces.

"Yes I do. Now go and do your job and wait tables while taking orders like your suppose to." Kyohei snapped at him. He hated it when people assumed others by looks.

"Fine, would you like tartar sauce or shrimp sauce? Fried, baked, or breaded?"

"No sauce, and fried shrimp." Kyohei stated. The waiter bowed and went to go place the order.

* * *

_Happening somewhere else..._

"Damn it Hiroshi, why'd that creature of light have to kiss me, AGAIN!", Sunako said speaking to her favorite manican.

"I don't get it. Whenever something like that happens, I get so confused. After the first time we kissed, I haven't been able to force myself to forget everytime I'm stuck in those situations. I feel... wierd on the inside everytime I think about him. I thought I liked Tetsuya, but, now that I think about it, I only think of him, Katashi, and Satoshi as brothers... Hiroshi? What do I do?" She stared at the manican hoping she'd get her a response.

"I knew you wouldn't have an answer for that." She sighed thinking about what happened last night over and over.

* * *

_Back to the search group..._

_Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring. _"Hello?"

"Takenaga, it's Yuki. Have you found Kyohei yet, we're in the South part of Tokyo. Still no signs."

"Nope, sorry. I'm at the shopping arcade, and I don't see him in the usual places. I guess he's not going to be in at least a 20 mile radius. I called Tetsuya, he hasn't found him either, same with the others. Noi is at the mansion just in case he comes home."

"Where do you think he could've gone?"

"I don't know, maybe we should wait till he comes back. Until then, let's not bug Sunako about last night, or she might kill us without giving it a second thought. You saw how she purposely missed us with the knife by an inch."

"I WAS SOO SCARED! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO METNION IT!" Yuki was crying rivers on the other side of the phone. Then the phone was cut off.

_Yuki must've gotten his phone wet from his tears again. Well I better head back home before Noi starts getting worried. I'll start calling the others. _Takenaga thought, noticing the sunset.

* * *

_Back to the cafe..._

The waiter had to bring over 2 sink dish plates the size of tires on a cart to serve the shrimp, and at least a gallon of fruit punch. He also had a giant timer to show the count down and time.

"Now, the rules are you have to finish the shrimp in under 30 minutes, if not you won't get your picture put on the wall and you'll have to pay for the shrimp. You have to finish every single piece, just don't eat the tail. And the timer will start as soon as you take your first bite. Any questions?"

"Yes, can you not put my picture on the wall when I beat the clock."

"Fine, but other than that?" the waiter eyed him. Kyohei shook his head, already drooling at the shrimp platters that were on the cart. The waiter placed the huge platter in front of Kyohei, and that's when Kyohei took a handful of shrimp and started shoving them into his mouth. The waiter was staring at him, he was cramming them in faster than the count down on the clock. Then after 3 handfuls, Kyohei started chugging the punch down, he kept rotating between shrimp and punch.

_15 minutes later..._

Kyohei had at least one pound of shrimp left. The waiter was shocked after witnessing this, noticing how he didn't gain any noticeable weight. If he finished the 1 pound of shrimp in the next 5 minutes he'd beat the record. Right after he had that thought, that's when Kyohei lifted the giant plate and started dumping it into his mouth._ Who the hell is this guy?_ That's what the waiter had going on in his mind. Not even a minute later, Kyohei cleaned his plate, and finished the 16oz of fruit punch he had left in one gulp.

"Y-you finished the sh-shrimp in 18 m-minutes. You b-beat the record." the very confused waiter said while stumbling over his words. "For beating the record, you get a Momo's cafe t-shirt and a free shrimp for a year certificate. Congratulations."

Now it was Kyohei's turn to be surprised. He was very excited for the certificate. _I'm glad I ran away from the mansion, I got to eat 7 pounds of fried shrimp, and now I get a certificate for free shrimp! _The waiter came back and gave to him peach colored t-shirt with _Momo's Cafe _written in bold letters on the back. Then Kyohei went outside and started wandering in the streets again.

_I wonder what everyone else is doing?_ He thought to himself, then Sunako started popping up in his mind. _Her fried shrimp is the best. I've never had shrimp that tasted that great. I bet she's watching her horror films she didn't get to watch last night. She probably doesn't feel the same way about me._ He sighed and started walking through the alleys again to avoid the fangirls.

* * *

_At the Nakahara Mansion..._

Everyone was downstairs, nobody questioned her since they all wanted dinner.

"Sunako, we're all very sorry about yesterday. We all bought you something as an apologizing gift." Yuki and Katashi, the most sensitive ones, (a.k.a. the ones no one would hurt including Sunako) came to her and held a wooden box about 20 inches in length and 15 inches tall. She opened the box, and inside, were things that were related to voodoo. There was a history book on it, doll supplies with needles, herbs, everything that was related to this topic.

"I forgive you, but for your punishment, Yuki Katashi, your both cooking dinner tonight, and everybody has to eat it." she said having a devil's grin cross her face.

"PLEASE SUNAKO, ANYTHING BUT THAT!" all of the other guys said already pleading. Yuki and Katashi couldn't boil water, let alone cook a whole meal for everyone to eat without the kitchen being completely destroyed.

"You all heard me. Yuki, Katashi, I recommend you make miso soup, spiced fish, and dragon rolls. All of it home made and from scratch. Yes we have all the ingredients. Now go get started."

"Tetsuya, I don't want to die!" Satoshi was whining now.

"Same here, I swear, the last time Katashi cooked, the rice started moving off my plate." Tetsuya shivered after recalling the past.

"That's nothing compared to Yuki, the last time he cooked it was mushroom soup, and he ended up poisoning Sunako. She acted like a real lady who loved fru-fru stuff." Ranmaru said fondly remembering her being an elegant lady.

"WE BOTH CAN HEAR YOU!" Yuki and Katashi yelled in unison trying to glare at the 3 others.

"Call me when you two are done cooking." Sunako called down from the staircase.


	12. Food Poisoning

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN**** THE WALLFLOWER OR THE CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY.**

**Author's Note: **Hey everybody, sorry I haven't been able to update as much. Homework is being handed out left and right, Rosetta Stone for Spanish class... Right now I caught the flu, and that's going to take a week to get over. This story may not be that good since I'm sick and my brain is a bit foggy from my fever. I'll try my best! Sorry for it being short stories! **Please review!**

_**~Lex~**_

* * *

_The morning after dinner..._

"GOD DAMNIT TETSUYA, GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM! THIS ONE IS A **REAL **EMERGENCY!" Satoshi was banging his fist so hard against the wooden door that he punched a hole in it the size of a baseball. He looked through the hole and saw Tetsuya vomiting in the toilet. Satoshi used his tornado to open the door with force. He shoved Tetsuya out of the way and started barfing his guts up too.

"Good morning you two. I see you ate last night's dinner." , said a very satisfied Sunako. They both glared at her until Yuki knocked her out of the way and went for the trash can.

"Yuki? What are you doing down stairs, I thought you had three bathrooms upstairs?" both ill boys said turning at Yuki.

"Takenaga is in one of the bathrooms having explosive diarrhea and Ranmaru is doing that plus vomiting! The last bathroom I clogged from basically throwing up anything I ate in the past we-" Yuki went back to trash can. You could hear something sloshing in the trash can by now. Katashi came in having a panic attack.

"SHIT! ALL THE POSSIBLE THINGS TO THROW UP IN ARE TAKEN! UNLESS! I GOT IT!" Katashi grabbed hold to the sink and held onto it for dear life." TETSUYA OPEN YOUR BLACK HOLE NOW!" Tetsuya did as he was told, Katashi was green, but threw up in the black hole. Sunako did not realize how much damage she caused her friends. She felt very guilty.

"Come on you guys. You're all going to the hospital for food poisoning." She said calmly. She had Tetsuya follow her with the black hole up to Ranmaru and Takenaga. Sunako would've opened hers, but she can't completely control it. After she got the group together they headed off towards the hospital.

* * *

Kyohei was wandering the streets after falling asleep in a tree. Then he heard some familiar voices.

"Suna-chan, why did you let us eat Yuki and Katashi's cooking? I know what we did was bad, but what you did was 10 times as-BLEEEEHHHHH!" a very upset Tetsuya could be hear a mile away puking in his black hole. Kyohei smirked to himself. _So, she made them eat Yuki's cooking. I guess Katashi might be as bad as him, never thought that was possible. I wonder what they did to make Sunako think up a horrible punishment as that. I'd rather be hurt physically than internally. _He shivered, remembering Yuki's many attempts of cooking.

"You guys all **know **why I'm punishing you. If you hadn't bugged me about what happened the other night then I wouldn't have done this." Sunako said in a venomous tone.

_Oh, I see, that's what happened. Then I guess it's safe to go home then since they're out and about. _

_

* * *

_

_10 minutes later in the hospital_

"My name is Dr. Jade Yamashita. But you all can call me Dr. Yama." Said a very bubbly, thin doctor of 39 who was pretty short, maybe 5 ft, with short black hair, wearing blue scrubs with a stethoscope around her neck. "So what seems to be the problem?" she asked. Sunako stepped out of the way, and she saw 6 boys all vomiting into one trash can. They couldn't bring the black hole out, they draw too much attention as it already is.

"My word. Let me see, all of you come here, let me see what's wrong." Dr. Yama said. She examined the boys very carefully running urine samples, blood tests, etc, to see what she could find out. "In all my years as a doctor, I have never, _ever _seen a severe case of food poisoning such as this. What did you all eat." Sunako told her about the food Yuki and Katashi _tried _cooking. Dr. Yama never thought someone was capable of cooking as bad as this, **ever.**

"I'm sorry, but all of you boys will have to get your stomachs pumped. Even that won't be enough. Ms. Nakahara, you will need to buy lots of prunes, apple juice, and laxatives to get this out of their system, for at least a week." Dr. Yama stated in a serious tone. Everybody had wide eyes with how bad their food poisoning was, then all the boys turned their heads to Sunako and glared. She shivered, not liking the attention on her.

"Sunako, for this you **are **definitely going to tell us WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT!" They all yelled at her before barfing. Then Dr. Yama took the boys into another room. They all screamed when the saw the tube that was going to go down to their stomachs. _Hopefully the anesthesia will make the forget things for a while. _Sunako thought to herself. Dr. Yama had security shut all doors and Sunako pin down the boys since none of the nurses could do it. They eventually had to strap them to a table then give them the anesthesia for stomach pumping. Things quieted down, when they were all done, they were acting wierd when she went to their patient room, where they were all resting.

"Hey, Yuki, don't Sunako look perty small from here." said a very high Takenaga who was 10ft. away from her. She backed away as all 6 boys started coming towards her. She dashed to Dr. Yama.

"What the heck is wrong with them? Takenaga is always as uptight as an air sealed Ziploc bag! He never messes up his grammar!", she said, basically yelled at the doctor.

"Oh that, well that's the anesthesia. It'll ware off in an hour or so. They'll be like this for a while, so if I were you I'd get a camera and record this. If not, you can borrow mine." Dr. Yama said handing her a some type of Canon brand camera. She didn't know what the model was.

"I don't have a memory card though." Sunako said with a tad bit of disappointment.

"I've got tons of them, don't worry about it." Dr. Yama replied smiling. Sunako took this chance of blackmail so in the future they wouldn't bug her about anything she didn't want to do or say.

* * *

Sunako was done recording them doing the most idiotic things. She couldn't wait to show them when they were sane, but first she has to copy the video so she has a spare in case they try to erase it. She asked Dr. Yama if she could use her computer for that purpose, she reluctantly said yes. So Sunako attached the video file to an e-mail and saved it to her archives. Then she returned to the patient room.

"Sunako? Is that you? What happened? Why do I feel so empty. Crap, where's the bathroom!" a very confused Ranmaru said. Sunako pointed to the bathroom in their patient room, and as soon as everyone in the room heard him retching, everyone else woke up.

"Whoa, Sunako, why do I have band-aids all over myself?" Satoshi ripped one off his leg, and ended up waxing it. He yelped, noticing the now irritated skin.

"I'll show you guys once we get home. But first lets go get those prunes, apple juice, and laxatives." Sunako said, she had been anticipating with excitement ever since she hit the record button on the camera.


	13. The Video

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN ****THE WALLFLOWER OR CHARACTERS IN ANYWAY. **

**Author's note: **Well I'm honestly hoping that I won't get sick anymore, and try to write more stories for every other day. Hopefully during my quiet time for writing that I'll refigure out which direction I'm going. I'm sorry I'm late at publishing, my wi-fi went out again, so sorry for being late. _If anyone would like to e-mail me _and give me some ideas please do! Keep reading, and **please review!**

_~Lex~_

_

* * *

_

_At the Mansion~_

Kyohei was in the kitchen, but left as soon as he saw the _left overs _Yuki and Katashi made. After smelling/seeing that, he lost his appetite and went straight to his room when he heard the front door of the mansion open.

"Come on Sunako! Please show us what's on that video!", Tetsuya was basically begging Sunako.

"Fine, but you asked for it." she replied with a hint of deviousness.

* * *

_~In The Living Room~_

Sunako got out her laptop auntie bought her, but never really used. It was a Toshiba laptop 15.6 inch widescreen. At the bottom, was a slot for an SD card (a.k.a. memory card). She inserted the SD card into the slot and clicked on the folder to have it open. She ran into her room quickly so she could get her stash of secret chocolate bon-bons. When she came back down she clicked the play button on windows media player. The show's about to begin...

* * *

Sunako was hiding behind one of the curtains so they wouldn't notice her. In the video, you could see all six guys. They looked like they were normal but then..

"TICKLE FIGHT!" yelled a very high Tetsuya. And everyone tried to find their most ticklish spot. Ranmaru was going after Yuki. He got Yuki right in the stomach and started poking him in specific spots. He was laughing so hard he was crying.

"ST-STOP IT! I-I ME-MEAN IT!", Yuki grabbed the bed pan and put it on Ranmaru's head.

"GET IT OFF ME!" Ranmaru was running in circles, he crashed into Katashi. When he did the bed pan when flying and knocked out Satoshi, who landed on the floor with the bed pan on his face like a mask. Ranmaru was in a awkward position since he was on top of Katashi and his legs were on the sides of Katashi's.

"What heck do you think you're doing?" Ranmaru yelled.

"Me? If you haven't noticed YOUR THE ONE ON TOP OF ME! NOW GET OFF YOU PERVERT!", Katashi shoved Ranmaru off who then knocked into Takenaga. Takenaga fell over, grabbed Tetsuya and they all ended up on the ground, limbs tangled together. They were all laughing now.

"If ya don't mind, would ya'll get off o' me now!" Takenaga didn't have much control over his speech and had a Southern accent.

"You sound funny!" Tetsuya, Ranmaru, and Katashi were no cackling hyenas.

"Hey, where'd Satoshi go?", Tetsuya said finally worried. They looked at the floor right next to the exit.

"You think he's going to be fine?" Yuki said.

"I'm sure he's just takin' a nap that's all. Have ya noticed that he's not breathin?" Takenaga said. They poked him with a popsicle stick from one of the containers and Satoshi twitched.

"I've got a great idea!" Katashi said, then they all went to a group huddle up. Then they went to work. Takenaga grabbed the Barbie band-aids, Tetsuya got the cotton balls, Yuki got the rubber gloves, and Katashi was waiting for them to bring all of the items.

"Band-aids", Katashi was giving orders. He took the band-aid and put it on every hair covered spot on his legs and arms, since they were the type of band-aids that could wax your hair off. "Cotton balls" Tetsuya laughed at that, the little pervert. Katashi placed them in his shirt making it look like he had breasts. "Glove" Katashi stretched the glove as far as they could go, and stretched over his head of hair. He placed the glove so it made him look like a chicken.

"Think that should do it." Katashi laughed in triumph. That's right when the nurse came in. "Oh my stars, what's happened here!" she said in a tone of surprise. Staring at the chicken/Barbie looking Satoshi. Ranmaru, still the same womanizer even on anesthesia.

"How would you like to play doctor with me nurse?" he said with a seductive smile. "I'm happily married with three kids.", she brings up her diamond ring and showed it to him. "Yeah but it doesn't mean we can't have fu-" the nurse punched him in the stomach and grabbed her phone.

"Hello, security, this is nurse Jin. Could you please send in some sleeping medication extra strength. Yes, five minutes is fine. Bring enough for 6 young men. Thank you." she hung up, locked the door and went to Satoshi. She took the cotton balls,the band-aids on his arms, and the glove off. She couldn't see the band-aids on his legs since he was wearing jeans. Finally the security guard knocked on the door and gave her the sleeping pills.

"Do you guys want some candy?", she said in a motherly tone. All 6 boys nodded their heads, and greedily took the pills, each given 1. "Now remember don't chew just swallow." They did exactly that. 10 minutes later they were out like a light. That's where the video ended.

* * *

"You haven't showed anyone this, right Suna-chan?" Satoshi blushed while asking nervously. Still remembering the cotton balls, and the bed pan stuff.

"Well, I did show Noi and Tamao, other than them no. Just in case you guys tried to delete it I backed it up on the internet, and have Tamao put the video under security." Sunako said smiling at them knowing she had dirt on them.

"What do you want from us Sunako?", Takenaga asked afraid of what the answer could be. "You guys have to stay out of my business when I want you to. Or else who knows how much I could sell and give these videos away. I mean, who wouldn't want this video to see you guys acting like idiots."

"Fine.", they all put their heads down knowing that they lost to her.

"Now that that's done, how about you guys eat your prunes and apple juice.", Sunako went to the kitchen handed all of them their special diet. She started cooking her own dinner for herself.

"Suna-chan can I please have some of your food?", Katashi was begging with his best puppy pout face. He was poking her plate of fried rice with his chopsticks.

"Nope, Dr. Yama said that you have to stick with your prune filled diet or else your food poisoning can come back even stronger."

"Fine, but I hope you feel guilty for what you did to us. Remember, we're going to get even with you." Katashi got up, threw away the parts of the prune he didn't eat then sent a death glare at Sunako.

"Wow, Katashi is the most sensitive one besides Yuki, and you've got him pissed of at you Sunako. I've never seen him this mad at anyone." Tetsuya said, right before he started drinking his apple juice. After everyone left Sunako went to the kitchen to clean up. She was feeling guilty wondering if it was right of her to have lied to her friends. She felt even worse she made them eat Yuki and Satoshi's cooking knowing they'd feel horrible. _Maybe I should tell them the truth of what happened that night._ She thought to herself. _I mean it's not like **that** creature of light is here._Right after she had that though, she crashed into Kyohei.

"Watch where you're going-", Kyohei froze noticing it was Sunako that he crashed into. _Shit, I should've known it was her that was down stairs._They both froze in each other's presence.

* * *

**THE AUTHOR'S INSANE HEAD:**

_Lex: Oh my gosh what am I going to do, I haven't been able to think of much lately!_

_Tetsuya: Well I'd like if you'd stop torturing us as much as it sounds._

_Lex: Fine, but I need to figure out where my direction is heading._

_Katashi: Figure out during the week._

_Lex: I can't, in case you haven't noticed, I HAVE SCHOOL!_

_Satoshi: Sorry you haven't got any ideas, but you don't have to yell at us!_

_Lex: Well I'm under stress!_

_Sunako: That's still no excuse._

_Lex: You're the one to talk._

_Sunako: What's that suppose to mean?_

_Dr. Yama: Will you 2 quit fighting I'm getting a head ache in here._

_Lex&Sunako: HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?_

_Dr. Yama: That's my secret... _


	14. Bandages, Stupidity, & Anger Issues

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN ****THE WALLFLOWER OR CHARACTERS IN ANYWAY. **

**Author's Note:** There is a poll on my profile**, VERY _IMPORTANT!_**

**Thought keys: **Kyohei's thoughts: _UNDERLINED&ITALICIZED_

Sunako's thoughts: _Italicized_

**

* * *

**

_Kyohei frozed noticing it was Sunako that he crashed into. __Shit! I should've known it was her down stairs. __They both froze in each other's presence._

They stared at each other which seemed like hours in their eyes, actually only to be minutes. _What should I do, this creature of light is blocking my way and won't move. Wait! I've got it. _Sunako got up, shoved Kyohei into the wall and ran straight to her room. _I think I handled that perfectly well. _

_

* * *

_

_What the hell just happened? _Kyohei was still trying to comprehend what the heck happened, replaying it slowly in his head. _What am I going to do? I'm not even sure how I feel about her still, alll I know is that she confuses me so damn much! _Being the idiot that he is, Kyohei slammed his head against the nearest solid object which happened to be the counter. Smart move.

"FUUUUCCCCCCKKKK! *&^$**^*&*", he yelled into the mansion that echoes._ Crap, everyone's awake!_ He heard a bunch of footsteps coming down the stair case. _Well I don't blame them. I mean if that didn't wake or freak them out then I wouldn't know what would._Only Yuki, Takenaga, and Ranmaru came down stairs.

"Kyohei! What happened? Why is your forehead bleeding!", Yuki crying two rivers down his face. Good thing Sunako made him get over fainting over blood since she usually lets out over a gallon a day.

"I'm fine, I just... hit my head on the table because there's no edible food left over in the fridge." _I don't even believe that! Hopefully the will. Come on, but it!_He thought.

"I believe that. You are actually stupid enough so wait here so I can go get the band-aids.", Takenaga said while the other two boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" _When I get my hands on those three I'll-_

"If your not an idiot then why did you hit your head against the counter? Sounds like something an idiot or _you _would do." Ranmaru said with a grin Kyohei wanted to rip off his face.

"SHUT UP!" he threw a punch at Ranmaru's face, who dodged it last second, and Kyohei ended up punching the wall. Good thing he did because he broke through to at least 5-8 inches deep. 5 seconds later he started cussing up a storm, again.

"You idiot! Be more careful. Now I need to go back up and bring some more band-aids. Thanks a lot!" Takenaga left at least a yard long bandage, scissors and gauze tape.

* * *

_I curse that demon of light to a thousand hells. _Sunako locked her door as soon as she ran into her room. Not even 5 minutes later she heard a wail that sounded like Kyohei. _Maybe he was finally murdered, but that would be horrible I mean I don't ha- _she paused wide-eyed _WHAT AM I SAYING! I don't care what happens to the creature of light. He has tainted me with these thoughts! HE SHALL PAY FOR THIS!_

She marched down stairs and sneaked a peek. She hid herself in the shadows of the hallways. _Good thing Tetsuya and them had to go visit their relatives. Also very fortunate they wanted to see them as soon as they found out they were sick. _

She waited and listened. She heard about how Kyohei hit his head against the counter and then saw him punch the wall. _Look at all that blood, he doesn't look so good maybe I should coo- _she paused her thoughts, again. _WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! Maybe I'm getting sick and hallucinating. I better go back upstairs and get some rest. _

* * *

"HOLD STILL YOU BIG BABY!", said a very impatient Takenaga. He has been trying to get the gauze on Kyohei's head for over an hour now.

"B-but it h-hurts!" Kyohei was whimpering grinding his teeth. He didn't know which pain was worse, his head, or his hand. Either way both were still very painful.

"If you don't make this any easier, I'll go get the rubbing alcohol and poor all over your injuries!" Takenaga said in a dangerous tone. (Someone's in a bad mood). Yuki and Ranmaru were staying out of his way and doing what he told them so he wouldn't torture them.

"Takenaga, the reason you're so pissed off is because Noi saw that video of you at the hospital. You don't see Ranmaru taking it out on anybody." Yuki stated out without thinking. He didn't care about the video as much since his girlfriend wasn't around anymore.

"BE QUIET YUKI, OR I'LL SCRUB YOU WITH RUBBING ALCOHOL TOO!" Takenaga had steam coming out of his ears at this point.

"I-I'm s-sorry! WAAAHHH!" Yuki ran out of the room crying.

"Now look what you did. You made Yuki cry and he was only telling you the truth so you'd calm down.", Ranmaru said turning to go upstairs. He could not stand it whenever Yuki started crying. It could take him hours to stop.

"I'll go apologize, right after I finish Kyohei's hand." Takenaga took a gauze and wrapped it _tight_around Kyohei's hand. Kyohei let out a whimper and didn't say anything, afraid to get back on his bad side.

"What about my apology?" he said angered.

"Kyohei we're even. I wrapped your hand and you finally kept acting like a little kid. So let's just leave it at that." Takenaga glared at him as he said.

"No-no problem. I was just joking with you buddy." he was rubbing his neck nervously. Takenaga just left him at that.

* * *

"Yuki? I know your in there you can come out now. I came here to apologize." Takenaga said as he knocked on Yuki's door. He heard the knob turn and stared at the person holding the other end.

"Look Yuki, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know I shouldn't have, it's just that I'm afraid that Noi will make fun of me or think I'm a loser. Forgive me?"

"Of course. If you buy me a new plush toy, then we're cool." Yuki gave a smile to Takenaga. They shook hands, not willing to hug since they are guys and find that awkward.

* * *

**Author: _Yeah, I know that was a crappy ending and a short apology. I'm at the library uploading this since my internet's out. This was done really fast last second. And my underlining isn't working for Kyohei's thoughts. Got to go, my mom's driving me home. KEEP READING & REVIEW! Love you all!_**

**~Lex~**


	15. Boys Back Home

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER OR IT'S CHARACTERS IN ANYWAY.**

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey guys sorry, today the story was rushed second again. Stupid sister was downloading like crazy and we only have a 5GB limit on our verizon mi-fi. I'll try to double check over my mistakes. At the library, I only have an hour before mi madre comes and picks me up. Also keep in mind that this chapter is about Tetsuya and them at home. Don't think I forgot about them. **Keep reading and please REVIEW!**

**~Lex~**

* * *

_~Tetsuya's group at their homes while everyone else was at the Nakahara mansion.~ _

"Can you believe how worried our families are about us. Geez, it was just a little food poisoning." Tetsuya was pissed that Auntie found out about their hospital visit and told their families what happened. Right now they were in a limo heading on home.

"Speak for yourself, do you not remember how horrible it felt to be throwing up every two seconds."

"Satoshi, your still mad about the video Sunako has of us. And you know it too." Katashi was mentioning with a little chuckle from the memory. After Katashi said that Satoshi decided to shut up for the rest of the car ride.

As soon as they got there and opened the gates to a mansion that made the Nakahara's look like a shack. The house was at least two stories tall, with over 109 rooms, each with a different color scheme. A giant olympic sized pool out back, next to what looked like a zoo and a ranch.

"I wish we could just get a normal house. Just because we have money doesn't mean we have to wave it around all the fucking time." Katashi said, the others nodded in agreement. They all hated going back home too because as soon as the maids got word they were all huddled by the gate waiting for the young masters to come out of the limo. As soon as they stepped out this is what happened.

"Welcome home master Nakayama, master Nakashima, and master Ishikawa." they all bowed their heads in sync.

"I think they've been practicing this all day. They really need to get a life." Tetsuya whispered, earning an elbow to the stomach from Katashi.

"Tetsuya be nicer, look how much they've done for us. The least we need to do is ridicule them." Katashi scolded. Right after all the maids raised their heads, they went crazy.

"Master Nakayama may I please wash your boxers!" "Hey, I was going to ask that!" "Master Nakashima, do you need someone to wash your back?" "Master Ishikawa, can I help fix your bed!"

When the maids started literally throwing themselves at them they ran inside to a room where all their parents were. The 3 pairs of parents were sitting in what looked like a dining room and they were sipping tea.

"Look sweetheart! Ryuu, listen to me when I'm talking to you! Look how cute our little Suya is." Megumi, Tetsuya's mother, said gushing to his father about him. "You must get your looks from me Suya, since your father was never this handsome." Ryuu sent a glare to Megumi.

"Satoshi, where are your manners! Come and give your parents a hug!" Satoshi's parents, Hiro and Sakura, came up and basically squeezed Satoshi at the same time so hard, his eyeballs were popping out.

"Don't think you're not going to get gushed over too Katashi, come here." Katashi's parents, Kazuya and Kimiko, came over but did over do it like the other 2 pairs of parents.

All the parents looked like they were at least in their late 50's. Gray and white hairs sprouting from everywhere on their heads, or they were balding.

"Were you guys really that worried about us or did you want to talk to us about something." Satoshi said looking his parents in the eyes.

"As we should expect, always to the point Toshi.", Hiro said gazing at his son. "Yes, we called you hear for something else, but we really did want to see you since we saw the doctor's reports on how bad your food poisoning was. We though it was a convenient time to call you guys over for a family meeting."

"Speaking of food poisoning. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS EAT! Tetsuya, were trying to give mommy a heart attack! You nearly did. Does mommy need to have the butler cook you a soup, or maybe I can-"

"Mom, calm down. No I wasn't trying to worry you. We kind of did something to upset Sunako, so she had her room mate Yuki, who's almost as bad a cook as Katashi-"

"Hey, I'm not that bad-"

"And Katashi himself cook for us. We had to eat it as our punishment."

Kazuya and Kimiko came to Satoshi and Tetsuya's parents groveling. "We're so sorry, we know how horrible our son's cooking is, we deeply apologize. Please forgive us. I swear the only thing he'll cook is microwaveable foods for now on and-"

"God, you guys make it seem like I almost killed the-"

"Katashi, you nearly did kill them. We're so sorr-"

"It's fine.", said Megumi. "It didn't kill them so it's fine."

"Boys, I'm sure you had long trip driving all the way over here, so how about you all go to sleep. We'll be down stairs if you need anything." Kazuya said waving at the boys.

"Suya, do you need mommy to tuck you in and read you a bed time stor-"

"MOM, I'M NOT FIVE YEARS OLD ANYMORE!" Satoshi and Katashi we're laughing hysterically at this.

"Good night everybody." Said all three boys.

* * *

**Author: SORRY, i had to end right here, mom's rushing me, hope you guys enjoy this even though it's a rush. Bye! Please review!**

**~Lex~**


	16. Visiting Dr Yama

****

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER OR THE CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY.

**Author's Note: _Hey everybody, I'm sorry, I know I'm really late for publishing this chapter. It's just that Thanksgiving is coming up this week and I've been super busy. Please enjoy this chapter and REVIEW! THERE'S ALSO A POLL ON MY PAGE, CHECK IT OUT!_**

**Thought keys: **Kyohei's thoughts: _UNDERLINED&ITALICIZED_

Sunako's thoughts: _Italicized_

~Lex~

* * *

**_~Sunako's Room~_**

_Hiroshi, what is wrong with me? I mean, I haven't been able to stop thinking about that creature of light since last night. I've been worried about him, and HE WILL PAY FOR THIS! _Sunako threw her fist at the wall, making a small crack in it. _Maybe I should ask Tetsuya, Katashi, or Satoshi. I mean they are like brothers to me. They'll know what to do. _Right there and then she remembered, they were gone at their homes and won't be back for a week.

_WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO! None of the creatures of light would understand, Noi, she'll just pester me along with Yuki. Ranmaru doesn't really give a damn. Takenaga is always busy studying. _She kept going down a list of people to ask. _NOT AUNTIE! Not as long as Yuki is scared of the dark. Maybe I should get professional help... _DING! She thought of someone. _Maybe I should ask Dr. Yama what's wrong._

_

* * *

_

_**~BACK TO THE HOSPITAL~**_

"Excuse me, miss, do you have a doctor's appointment scheduled?", said the receptionist at the front desk.

"Well, uh-no, not real-"

"Sunako, what are you doing back here so fast! Did you get food poisoning too, come here we can go get your stomach pumped and-"

"Hold on, Dr. Yama, can I talk to you about something else?", Sunako said nervously.

"Sure thing, just wait here I was just going to go to lunch. Then we can talk."

* * *

_**~5 minutes later at a diner~**_

"So Sunako, what is it you want to talk about? Is it about your monthly gift? Are you preg-"

"N-no, it's nothing like that!" Sunako was blushing scarlet after what she said.

"Oh? What is it?"

"How do I put this Dr.-"

"Please call me Jade since we're not in the hospital."

"Well Jade, I've been getting this funny feeling lately..."

Jade bit into her sandwich that she ordered earlier. "What type of feeling?"

"Well, one of the residents at my house makes me really nervous."

"Keep going."

"My face goes red when I'm near him, I worry about him, and it makes me happy when I cook one of his favorite dishes. Especially when he likes them."

"Oh, I see. I know what's wrong." Jade smile knowingly.

"REALLY! You do? Let me know, I haven't been able to figure it out, am I sick? What have I caught, is it because of him-"

"You have a crush."

"You mean, if I crush him, this will all go away.", Sunako had a violent looking smile on her face.

"Let me rephrase that, you have the case of the love bug."

Sunako's eyes went wide, her face paling even more. _Love is just an illusion. Always remember that. _

"That's really funny Jade, you had me going there for a second." Sunako laughed it off.

"I'm serious, you really care for this guy. It's not really something that has a cure for it. It's your heart that's causing it. You can only ignore it"

_Shit! There's no way out of this! Maybe I'll try to ignore this._

"Well, thanks for talking to me Jade, I'll see you around another time! I got to go." Sunako turned around hastily but then Jade a.k.a., Dr. Yama called out.

"You can't run away from this forever!"

* * *

_**~BACK AT THE MANSION~**_

_Well, at least I know what's wrong with me, but that just leaves me back at square one. _Sunako went inside the mansion and slammed the door.

"NAKAHARA, GET YOUR CREEPY ASS IN THE KITCHEN AND START DINNER!" Kyohei yelled. _Well I can ignore it since we're both trying to act normal. Now for my usual response._

"MAKE IT YOURSELF YOU CREATURE OF LIGHT!" She started stomping upstairs when he came out.

"Come back down here or I'll carry you down!", he tried to say that as calm as possible.

"I'd like to see you try, I'll make dinner later. And if you come

into my room, I _will_ get the scythe and the unstable black hole. I _will not_ hesitate." She said with a glare that could make the devil look like an angel.

"Fine, but you better get dinner done." he said while returning the same glare back. Sunako marched right back upstairs in her room. She fell on the floor blushing so much that her head was steaming. It looked like she had a fever. _That was so hard, I swear he will be the death of me. What am I suppose to do? Wait until I graduate high school? That's at least 2 years away. Well, right now I think I'm just going to take a nap._

* * *

__

**~IN THE LIVING ROOM~**

_I guess Sunako doesn't feel the same way about me. I figured that much. If she wants everything to go back to normal, then I should at least try. I can't stand the fact she's avoiding me, and I guess Tetsuya and them can have her. She seems a lot more happier with any one of them than me._

Kyohei was in the living room, pitying himself. He was just staring at the ceiling. He was the only one in the living room since Yuki was in his room swooning over the new stuffed animal Takenaga gave him (it's a blue fluffy rabbit with bendable ears), Takenaga was with Noi on a date, Ranmaru was going on 5 different dates at different times. _How does the man whore keep up with that?_

Thats when the front door slammed. _That has to be Sunako since neither Takenaga or Ranmaru would come back this early without calling. What should I do! I know, act like we did before I kissed her!_

"NAKAHARA, GET YOUR CREEPY ASS IN THE KITCHEN AND START DINNER!" _If she responds to it the usual way, then that means she's also trying to go back to normal, come on, the usual answer!__ Come on, yell at me!_

"MAKE IT YOURSELF YOU CREATURE OF LIGHT!" _Yes, she responded, finally, now we can get things back on track. Even if this is the only way for her to stop avoiding me, it's worth it._

* * *

_**~After the rest of the arguement~**_

_It hurts everytime I say that to you. I want to be closer, but I don't think I could live with myself if she were to avoid me any longer._

_What am I going to do, what the creature of light is doing is making me feel happy and uncomfortable._

**_WHAT SHOULD I DO!_**

* * *

**Author: What do you guys think. I'm getting where I'm going, even if it's a slow way. Thanks for reading, I hope I ended this the right way. The next couple of chapters are going to back and forth between Sunako's friends and Sunako. Sorry for being late for publishing. Thank you for reading! KEEP READING AND REVIEW!**

_~Lex~_


	17. Family Meeting, and a Flashback

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY.**

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know everybody is publishing on the holidays, but sorry, I don't do that unless it's Friday, or the weekend. Remember this chapter is about Tetsuya, Satoshi, and Katashi. They'll areturn probably after this chapter, maybe, but they will return at one point. **Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to** **ayame028** for reading my story from the beginning and always reviewing, thank you for your support. **The other dedication is for ****naruto2577**for sending me my first e-mail on fanfiction. Thank you, it meant a lot!

Satoshi's parents: Hiro and Sakura _Tetsuyas parents: Megumi and Ryuu **Katashi's parents: Kazuya and Kimiko **_(if these names sound familiar, then I am sorry, I was running out of names)

* * *

_~The 3 boys mansion~_

It was ten o'clock in the morning, and everyone was waking up slowly. Katashi, Tetsuya, and Satoshi were groggy still from the trip from the day before. Their exhaustion wasn't over yet, they still had a family meeting with the heads (their parents) in the dining room for breakfast.

"Tetsuya! Wake up!", Satoshi was whispering so he wouldn't scare him. "Even Katashi is up. WAKE UP!", this time he yelled at him. Then he had an idea.

"TETSUYA GET UP BEFORE YOUR MOM COMES!"

"I'M UP!", he said jumping out of bed, landed on his feet standing up straight. He looked like he was waking up from boot-camp.

"Damn, your mom must be more overbearing than ever, huh?" Satoshi said.

"Yes, she is. I don't really mind, but I wonder what they're going to talk to us about today?"

"Well Tetsuya, we're about to find out."

* * *

_~In the dining room~_

The dining room had a crystal chandelier above the round table. After everyone was done eating, and the table was cleared off, that's when the meeting started.

"As we all know, you three boys are gifted with special abilities. Sunako Nakahara as well.", Hiro said, while all three boys nodded.

"Well, I guess you could say, that things are about to get complicated sweety.", Megumi said staring at Tetsuya.

"Wait what do you mean complicated?"

"Well Satoshi, remember how some of the other wealthy families found out about all of you?"

"Yes mom how could we forget."

* * *

**_~Flashback when Tetsuya, Satoshi, and Katashi were 4 years old~_**

_"Mommy, why can't Katashi, Tetsuya, and me play like we normally do?", a wide eyed Satoshi said._

_"Because sweetheart, you are all special and different. All of the other kids aren't like that. You'd scare them if you were to play with them like your training."_

_"Fine mommy. When are all the other kids going to be here? Is Tetsuya and Katashi coming?"_

_"Of course they are. They've always been in the same meetings as us, you know that. There's also a man who says his daughter may have the same abilities as you two someday. I would like you to meet her." _

_"Okay mommy."_

**_~All the wealthy people's kids in the living room~_**

_Four little girls came to the mansion that day, and 4 boys did also (excluding Satoshi, Tetsuya, and Katashi). They were all playing with their dolls or action figures. Everyone was playing with something, except the three boys who lived in the manor._

_"This is boring. I want them to all leave.", said the still ever rude Tetsuya._

_"You know we can't. Besides, Satoshi told us about that one girl we should meet."_

_"Fine you win, but when are they coming?"_

_"Tetsuya! Katashi! My mommy says that she's here with her dad. Let's go meet her."_

_"Finally!"_

_"Tetsuya you need to learn to be more patient."_

**_~Out in front of the mansion~_**

_"Welcome Mr. Nakahara. Did you bring your little girl Sunako?", Hiro asked._

_"Yes I did, she's right here. Come out Sunako, don't be shy." Mr. Nakahara said trying to get his little 4 year old girl out of the car. Then he whispered to Hiro."Remember Hiro, I said might develope abilities in the future. In my wife's family it skips a generation. Her grandmother had abilities, so it has to be her next."_

_Hiro replied back in the same hushed tone "Of course, I know it'll develop in the future. I just want my son and his two friends to meet her first. After all, our families have always been close for a reason."_

_A little girl who had black hair and big violet orbs for eyes came out. She was wearing a polka dot black and white shirt with a regular pair of jeans. Her hair was in pigtails, and she was clinging onto her father trying to hide behind him. All 3 pairs of parents came with their child.  
_

_"Look at her Kimiko, isn't she adorable!"_

_"Yes, I agree Megumi, she's so cute. She looks just like her mother, but has her father's eyes and hair."_

_"Sunako, why don't you play with these 3 boys while daddy takes care of some business." She tried to use her puppy pout and make her eyes wider. If the women that were outside could explode, they would. They could not believe how cute she was. _

_"I'm sorry Sunako, please do this for daddy. Be a big girl and behave." She nodded but still pouted. _

**_~After the meeting~_**

_"So Sunako, mommy said that you were special like us?", Satoshi said. She looked at him confused._

_"You know, like this." He started a tornado from where his brown eyes stared, and motioned for the other 2 to do the same. Tetsuya's black-hole came out matching his eyes, Katashi started a storm of rain in the living room. Sunako was scared and started screaming. That's where everything went down hill. All of the boys lost control. The black hole became bigger, sucking everything in. Luckily the children were in the other room. The tornado started picking things up and chucking them everywhere. Sunako got knocked out because a dictionary hit her with enough force. (She still doesn't remember that day.) The room then became flooded from so much rain. That's when the other wealthy families walked in, including the parents._

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE DEMONS!", they all basically yelled except for the parents of the so called "demons"._

_They all had a meeting on the "Demon Children", but in the end they let it drop. The wealthy families wanted the boys to marry into their families, that way no one in the business world would want to mess with them in the future. _

_"NO WAY! OUR CHILDREN ARE NOT WEAPONS!", yelled a very angered Ryuu. His name certainly matched him since he looked like he could shoot fire from his mouth._

_"Why not Ryuu? I mean what sort of parents would want their daughter to marry any of these children. We're giving them they're one shot at happiness.", said one of the wealthy parents._

_"How about this. In the future, if my daughter, Sunako were to marry one of them, then you could choose one of them. Until that time comes you can't harass this families." Mr Nakahara said, motioning his had to the family with their special children._

_"Fine. We'll wait until they turn 18. But why Sunako?"_

_"It's a deal. And because she may have abilities different or the same to their s in the future. No, none of you can make her your sons' future wife.", Mr Nakahara ended the whole discussion. _

_

* * *

_

**~End of Flashback~**

"So, why are we here? What's the complication?"

"Well Satoshi, the families from back then are after you four now, and are willing to do anything to do it. You need to have your guard up at all times. We'll talk about the details tomorrow. You three enjoy your time back at home. Okay!"

Here's the thought going through all of the three boys heads. _Why would she tell us something like that while acting so cheery and want us to relax when people are after us! It's like saying that an axe murderer is after you in the woods and that you should just go camping anyways!_

* * *

**Author: Wow, I gained 5 pounds of food from Thanksgiving. o3o this sucks. Well I hope you had a good holiday and that this was a good chapter. We'll see what the future holds for everyone. Next chapter, Sunako and Kyohei! Keep reading and please review! Sorry that my analogy was crappy.**

_**~Lex~**_


	18. Screwing Up, Again

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN ****THE WALLFLOWER OR THE CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY.**

_SUNAKO'S THOUGHTS. __Kyohei's thoughts__.__**Both of their thoughts**_

_**Author's note:**__ Lately I've been thinking that I should be updating more with the free days I've been getting. Then I realized my stories don't turn out so good unless I have a deadline. So I publish my stories once a week on Fridays, sometimes Saturday or Sundays because I forgot to update. The only time I published more stories in this chapter was when I first started it, so sorry. But I'll do it a few times every once in a while. Remember this chapter switches back to Sunako. __**Please enjoy and **___

**REVIEW!**

* * *

_**~In the Nakahara residence~**_

_Is everything back to the way it was? _Sunako was looking around in her room. Hoping that Kyohei was actually yelling at her last night. _I don't think I can take another heartbreak. Love is just an illusion. It's only meant to make you weak. _She started to clear her mind of those thoughts, changing the subject. _I thought Tetsuya, Satoshi, and Katashi were suppose to be back home last night. Where are they?_

She started walking down stairs towards the phone. Dialing Katashi's phone number first. _He always picks up his phone so, come on Katashi! Pick up! I hope the fan girls didn't get them. Or worse, the maids._

_"_Hey Suna-chan whats up?", she heard Katashi answer. _How did he know it was m-_

"I know it was you, remember my phone has caller ID." She mentally slapped her forehead after he said that. "So, what's up Suna?"

"Weren't you three suppose to be home last night? Where are you?"

"Well, we're going to be staying home longer than intended. I'm sorry about that. We'll be back a week from today, so next Tuesday."

"What about school? Aren't you going to fall behind."

"We already got that covered. Don't worry about it. We'll be back to annoy you in no time."

She pouted at that answer. Her best friends are going to be gone for a whole week. _It seemed like they barley got here. How long has it been? Three weeks? Yeah, that's about right._

_"_Okay, I'll see you next week then. If your getting into any trouble with your family just let me know. You three are practically my family. Like the younger snotty, bratty, annoying, creepy-"

"Are you going to end that list anytime soon?" Katashi chuckled.

_"_Yes. Where was I? Oh yeah, little brothers I never had."

"Ok, well I have to go. Bye"

"Bye."

She fell back to sleep on the floor. Hoping she'd have clearer thoughts later.

* * *

_**~Kyohei's turn~ **_

_Well, if she's comfortable with this normal, then so am I. I still get to spend more time with her as a... What am I to her? She doesn't hate me, and I can't say that she likes me either. It's somewhere down the middle._He kept thinking about last night. It was the first time in days that they actually were eating together. Last night was where they acted like nothing happened. In comfortable silence, as if a vow of some kind were made. Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru weren't questioning them. Maybe it was because they were afraid of what punishment she would come up with next.

_I almost forgot. What about the deal I made with her friends. Well as long as they don't know what happened, then then the rent will stay low. But I don't care about the rent as much anymore..._He just plopped down into his bed, dropping his face into his pillow. All of this confusion was killing him. Especially his feelings towards her. He didn't understand at first till **they** came along. _They're not that bad. I've gotten use to them._

At first he wasn't comfortable with them. Seeing Tetsuya cuddling with her while she was asleep, how much time they spent with her in their first week. _Well, time to get over moping. God I sound like a hormonal teenage girl. How do they deal with these feelings? Never mind. Time to get breakfast. _He started walking down stairs.

"Yo, freak! Time to get breakfast ready! Open up!", Kyohei yelled slowly opening the door. He saw her asleep on the floor. _I probably should get out of her room. But..._Her room was freezing cold. He had goose bumps on his arm._I'll just tuck her back into bed. We'll have last night's leftovers for breakfast. _He picked her up bridal style, her face tilting towards his. _She feels warm, skin and hair so soft. She actually looks peaceful when she's sleeping._He was standing still staring at her features in his arms. After staring at her in a mesmerized state, he finally remembered to put her in the bed, walking quietly out of her room.

* * *

_**~Breakfast table~**_

"So, Kyohei, tell me again why we're eating last nights' left overs?", Ranmaru asked while microwaving his food.

"Do you want to go wake Nakahara up. If so, be my guest."

"Are you crazy! The only one that could do that without getting hit is probably Yuki. But he's too scared to go in!" he stated.

"Hey, it's not my fault her room is scary." Yuki yelled in his defense. Then Takenaga spoke up.

"That's never stopped you before Kyohei. What is it that kept you from waking her up." The other two nodded in agreement. "Number one, I've never woken her up, she was always up before I come in her room. Second, she'll kill me if I wake her up. She hates me as much as you three all together."

"He does have a point. She can't stand you at all. She barley tolerates you as it is." Yuki said staring directly at Kyohei.

"Are we done playing twenty questions, or can we finally start eating.", Kyohei's stomach growled right after he said that. He was getting impatient and the other 3 boys in the house didn't want to deal with a moody Kyohei.

Ranmaru got a smile on his face which meant he was up to no good. "So Kyohei, you must have feelings for Sunako. I mean why else wouldn't you wake her up, unless you like her. Or even better. **Love.**" Kyohei started turning red. Takenaga knew that he was flustered thinking about Sunako, but the other two though he was just angry.

"Shut the hell up rich boy! Mind your own damn business. What about you and Tamao. I hear you keep chasing her off." Kyohei yelled.

"I don't chase her off, and don't change the subject! You didn't deny that you love Sunako."

"Stop fighting you two, you'll wake up-", Yuki didn't get to finish before he got yelled.

"STAY OUT OF THIS YUKI!" the blonde and the redhead yelled at him. He whimpered, but left the dining room running upstairs. He really didn't want to deal with another fight between those two.

"You're still avoiding the question! You love Sunako, don't you!" Ranmaru yelled.

"Who would ever love an ugly creature like her? I would never ever love someone as scary as her! What about you rich boy? Tamao is always avoiding you, and she cries every time she see's you."

"SHUT UP! She has some issues with me and I don't know why! You know what, I don't have to explain myself to you! I'm outta here."

"Good, go back to your family rich boy!" Kyohei yelled. Ranmaru slammed the door and went out to go for a walk. Kyohei turned to the door frame, and saw a violet eye staring at him. He couldn't get his mouth to say what he was thinking. _Shit! What have I done, I didn't mean it! Come back!_He saw a flash run straight up stairs.

* * *

_**~Sunako's Room~**_

_I was right Hiroshi! I knew that love was only meant to make you weak. It hurts again. Just like it did two years ago. Why do I care, it's not like I- _She cut herself off before sobbing._ No, I'm going to stop crying, this time I'll be strong. _She locked her door, and started watching horror films with Hiroshi, Akira, and Josephine._ I hope I can last a week without Satoshi, Tetsuya and Katashi, especially since this is when I really need them the most._

* * *

_Why do I keep screwing up! I'll make this right again._

_This time, I won't be the one who breaks._

_**I'll do whatever it takes! Even if it means pain.**_

* * *

**Author: **_So what do you think! Haha, Kyohei screwed right after everything was alright again. Well tell me what you think of this chapter. I've been thinking about dramas lately so, that's why this happened in the story. :D **Please review! **_


	19. Overbearing Mothers

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ****THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY.**

**_Author's note: _**_Yep, I know I'm late. No excuses. Remember the switching back and forth between places. From Sunako to her friends places. _

**_~Lex~_**

* * *

**~Tetsuya, Satoshi, and Katashi~**

"You guys, do you think it was a good idea leaving Sunako on her own? I mean there are crazy rich company owners that are trying to get a hold of us by force.", Katashi said, pacing back and forth.

"Chill, jeez. I mean their assassins can't be worse than the fangirls we had to deal with.", Satoshi said, causing everyone else, including him to shiver at the horrible memory.

"I agree with Satoshi on that one. I mean, those girls are almost as insane as the maids that work at this mansion. If she could knock out over 50 girls in 5 minutes, I'm pretty sure she can handle a couple of assassins or kidnappers. I mean remember all those letters she sent us about how she always got kidnapped because of Kyohei?" Tetsuya said. The other two nodded their heads.

"Plus, it'll only be a week. She'll be able to handle herself on her own.", Satoshi said. Katashi stopped pacing, but then resorted to fidgeting.

* * *

"Suya, how's mommy's little man! Did the big bad monsters under your bed scare you again.", Megumi said and gasped running up to hug her son.

"Mom, I haven't been scared of the "monsters" under my bed since I was 3 years old.", Tetsuya had a tick mark that was slowly growing in size on his forehead. It got worse when he heard his two friends choking with laughter from behind him.

Megumi started pouting after that. "Pretty soon, you won't need mommy anymore. Ryuu! I'm so sad! TETSUYA! YOU BETTER GIVE ME LOTS OF GRANDCHILDREN! WHY ELSE WOULD YOU BE SO HANDSOME!", Megumi said. Yelling about how she wants enough grand-kids to fill the mansion.

"Wow, Tetsuya, if you have that many kids you'll be a lucky man." Satoshi said with a wink. That's when he started turning red from both embarrassment and anger. Then Megumi turned towards Tetsuya again.

"That's it! I bet your parents also want tons of grandchildren also! If so, in order for that to happen, we'll go over reproduction with you guys again. We'll all tell you guys how it was possible for us to conceive you at such an old age and-" (let's just cut off right there).

The three boys in the room had their faces scarlet from blushing. Satoshi and Katashi were glaring at Tetsuya for somehow bringing them into this.

"Hold on I'll go call your parents. This will only take a second.", before they had a chance to stop her, she was already sprinting out the door.

"TETSUYA WHY DOES YOUR MOM HAVE TO BE OVERBEARING! NO WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BRING US INTO THIS MESS!" Katashi and Satoshi were furious trying to find a way to escape the mansion. Apparently Megumi was already planning this and told the maids to do the yard work outside. There was no escaping at this point.

They all had their eyes wide looking out the window. The same thought going through their minds. _Shit, I thought telling us once was enough, especially since they had pictures last time!_

Right when they had that thought, that's when all 3 sets of parents came in with charts and a giant t.v. There were also pamphlets.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning!", Megumi gushed. The boys looked at their fathers, who were all handcuffed to their spouse. They didn't want to be here as much as they did.

* * *

_**~2 and a half hours later~**_

"See, it wasn't that bad boys, now was it." All three mothers said to there sons. Then they unlocked their husbands from the handcuffs. Tetsuya was on the ground in the feeble position, muttering "Messy! Messy! Messy!" Katashi was on the ground also in feeble position rocking back and forth. Both eyes wide open. Satoshi was huddled up in a corner farthest away from the mothers. The only difference between him and the others is that he was drooling from having to let in that much information.

If anybody saw them they probably would've thought they were catatonic. Their skin was paler than usual, they looked like they had witnessed a murder scene, and they looked like they were in a trance. The freakiest part was, the t.v. their parents brought in went to a static after the tape they brought in was over. All the boys were staring at the blank television.

Kazuya then came up. "We told you this would happen if you did this. Now look what you did to our children. Not only did you traumatize them and scar them for life, but you probably changed their minds from wanting to have children." He finished his scolding with them and walked out of the room. Not knowing how long it would take for their sons to get up from that trance.

"Do you think we went a little overboard Kimiko?", Sakura asked with a guilty look on her face.

"Probably. I remember when I was there age, I was like that. Except our parents probably didn't go into as much detail as we did."

All three women shook their head at remembering their parents giving them the talk. If they were in their sons' shoes they'd probably wouldn't have held out as long as they did.

"We'll give them some time to recuperate.", Kimiko said leaving the room with the two other mothers following behind them. They shut the doors leaving their sons.

"If they don't get out of that room within the next 5 hours, we're going in there and putting them to bed.", Sakura said in a serious tone. Considering that it is a laughing manner.

* * *

**_~In the room where the boys were left (4hours 40 minutes later)~_**

"Tetsuya! Satoshi! Snap out of your trances right now! It's been over for over 3 hours at least. Please come back to me!", Katashi was having another freak out attack. He has been shaking the two boys for over 30 minutes now. They are still in the same position they were an hour ago. Satoshi was slowly recovering.

"K-katashi? I-is that y-you? My brain hurts, and I keep seeing the images flashing before my eyes! It burns!" Satoshi snapped up realizing that he was in his own drool pool.

"Great, now that you're up, help me wake Tetsuya up.", Katashi didn't know how to wake him up. Satoshi sure did, and he used the one sentence that he knew would wake anybody up, if they knew Katashi.

"TETSUYA! OPEN YOUR EYES! KATASHI IS COOKING DINNER AGAIN! THIS TIME IT'S OVER 5 POUNDS OF CURRY!", Satoshi yelled as loud as he could.

"SHIT! RUN BEFORE HE FINISHES COOKING!", Tetsuya was already at the door, luckily Satoshi, who knew what his reaction would most likely be like, grabbed him before he went out the door.

"Calm down false alarm! My cooking isn't that bad! I can make microwaveable meals you know!", Katashi said with a huff.

"Yeah, but knowing you, the microwave would probably explode after you used it.", Satoshi said before turning to Tetsuya.

"I've got one question.", Tetsuya said. "How is it possible for Katashi to not be in bad shape like us, when he's like a little baby?"

"I'm taking offense to that. Plus, thank god I brought my wireless earphones and they're black. It fit right in with my hoodie. I probably would've been like you guys for days."

"YOU JERK! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!"

"Well, I only had one pair, and plus I didn't think that _**that**_ would've happened today. Plus it's done and over with now, so it's best that we forget everything that happened today and go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Fine, but you're not cooking Katashi. I mean to be woken up by someone yelling that you were cooking. That is a nightmare. I'd say take cooking classes, but what has the world done to you to deserve that?", Tetsuya ran off before Katashi could hit him.

* * *

**_~In the Kitchen~_**

Luckily their parents weren't in the kitchen. They are now planning to avoid them for tomorrow. Trying not to make so much noise, they took all of the left overs out of the refrigerator and started scarfing it down like there was no tomorrow.

"I wish we were at Sunako's house. Her cooking is so great!", Katashi wined.

"We all feel the same way we've only got 5 more days. It's longer than we expected but it's better than the usual time we stay at home.", Tetsuya said, slurping noodles from a cup.

"Why don't we call the chef to fix us up something? I mean-" Satoshi got cut off.

"The chef is a female is you haven't noticed shit for brains." Katashi said, causing the other two to stare at him in shock.

"What?"

"You never cuss or get mad at us unless you're stress. This is not good. You keep your calm better than us! We're not going to last the next 5 days. If you break we're all going to break!", Tetsuya was in a panic attack.

"I'll be fine after I eat some food and fall asleep.", Katashi turned and went upstairs.

"Well, looks like we're switching roles. Now we're the ones that need to help Katashi keep calm. Weird, isn't it?", Satoshi said.

"Yeah. Let's get to bed. Tomorrow will hopefully be a better day that this one.", Tetsuya said, walking up the same steps Katashi did only moments ago.

Satoshi started thinking. _We're really under pressure. If this keeps up we're all going to fall apart. Today's event didn't help relieve it._

* * *

**Author: **_So what do you guys think. If I'm straying off course send a review please. At least one review and I'll keep writing this much. I've been loosing motivation since no one has reviewed in a while. Sorry for being late._

___**~Lex~**_


	20. Kidnapped?

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN**** THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY.**

_**Author's Note: **Got a comment from a viewer, and they are right, maybe it's time for Sunako to be mad at someone else. But that won't happen, yet. And one more thing... I FINALLY MADE IT TO CHAPTER 20! YAY!Special thanks to **ayame028** for always reviewing and reading from the beginning! You too **anitsirh**! MERRY CHRISTMAS/ FELIZ NAVIDAD & A HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
_

_sunako's thoughts. __Kyohei's thoughts__.__**Both of their thoughts**_

**_~Lex~_**

* * *

_~Nakahara mansion 4 days later~_

"Sunako, will you please come out?", Yuki said while pounding on her door. Then he thought "How is she surviving this long without food that isn't chocolate? It's the fourth evening in a row."

"GO AWAY!", she was still hurt.

"Come on Yuki, let's leave her alone.", Takenaga said moving away from the door.

Sunako has been in her room. They never her seen her come out in the past 4 days. Kyohei, being the idiot that he is, didn't know how to resolve the issue. He is self-destructing though. Acting like a bigger jerk than usual, and not eating. They knew something was wrong between those two again, and they were going to find out, no matter what the consequence was this time.

* * *

_**~SUNAKO'S ROOM.~**_

___Why can't they all understand I just want to be alone right now! It seems like forever till tomorrow, at least by then Tetsuya, Katashi, and Satoshi will be here with me. I don't need those damn creatures of light. _

Sunako kept thinking these thoughts of course. Who could blame her. Sunako went inside her coffin and fell asleep. That's when something happened. She heard the window shatter, she opened her coffin a tiny bit to see what was going on. She saw the door being barricaded by giant men in black suits. At least 5 of them. She jumped out, and when she did, someone grabbed her from behind and put a cloth over her mouth. She started blacking out. The last thing she remembered was being thrown back into the coffin.___

* * *

_

**~LIVING ROOM~**

All four boys were in the living room downstairs. There was a lot of tension in the room. Most of it was radiating off of Kyohei.

"Kyohei.", Yuki asked nervously. "What happened between you and Sunako?"

"Nothing Yuki. It's all just in your head.", he responded and brushed it off.

"I know it's not nothing! She hasn't been out of her room in days! She's more irritated than usual! She's acting strange in a bad way! Like when we first met her!" Yuki yelled, bring him to near tears.

"Like I said it's nothing."

"You're lying! She's been acting this way after you and Ranmaru had your fight so wha-", Yuki was cut off by Takenaga.

"Yuki, sorry for interrupting, but did you say after the fight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh I see what it is now." Takenaga turned his head toward Kyohei. "The reason she's like this is because she .?docid=20600486rd Kyohei call her-" That's when they heard a crash of glass shattering from the hallway leading to Sunako's room. _Shit, please let her be the one that broke glass._

All four boys went to the front of her room. They all started to kick and break it open, but something was blocking the door.

"DAMMIT NAKAHARA! I SWEAR IF YOU'RE SCREWING WITH US WE'LL KILL YOU!", Kyohei yelled. Everybody paused for a moment to listen to a response. There was nothing. She wasn't pretending.

Ranmaru was trying to kick the door down, while swearing like a sailor. Kyohei was ramming his shoulder into the door so hard that it went raw and soon started bleeding. When the door did break down, all the furniture that was blocking it basically exploded from the force the door caused from being knocked down so hard. After all the debris was done falling, they went to search for Sunako. _Where the hell could she be!_

"Over here! I found broken glass!", Ranmaru yelled. They looked at the scene and saw the broken window. Kyohei was so relieved when he saw that there was no blood or signs of violent struggles. He was still irritated and angry. _Thank god, if she died and those were my last words to her I'd never forgive myself._

Takenaga spoke up, "Look for anything that looks like a clue. Mostly paper, now go and spread out!" After 5 minutes of searching Kyohei found something. He looked at John (the skull) and noticed there was something in his eye socket. A crumpled piece of paper.

"I found a piece of paper!", he yelled. When he did that he was tackled by the other three boys who were crowding over him. Takenaga took the paper and smoothed it out. Then he read it aloud:

**To those who are concerned of Ms. Sunako Nakahara**:

**There is no need to be concerned. She is safe in our hands, and if you value your safety or the rent you shall stay out of our business. Tell Mr. Nakayama, Mr. Nakashima, and Mr. Ishikiwa that we would like to meet with them. **

**From:**

**Auntie  
**

"Do you guys honestly think this letter is real or not. I mean from her parents?", Kyohei yelled, getting closer to a heart attack knowing that Sunako wasn't there.

"I don't know.", Takenaga said, rethinking. "I mean Auntie is related to her dad, and they both do have a tendency to drop by unexpected. With Auntie, all those times she kidnapped Sunako by helicopter." The others nodded their heads.

"What are we suppose to do in the mean time then?", at this point Kyohei was pacing back and forth on the ground leaving a rut.

"Wait till Sunako's friends come back tomorrow to question them since they are all related in this.", Takenaga said observing the last name on the crumpled up paper. _Why didn't I talk to her when I had the chance! I'm such a jack ass!_ Everyone was staring at Kyohei who had a thinking face on. They finally adjusted to it.

"Hey Takenaga, is it me or does it look like he's in an argument with himself?", Ranmaru asked.

"Yep, he's probably just pissed of at himself. Remember what I was saying earlier about the fight you guys had?"

"You mean the one I brought up?", Yuki looked confused, wondering why that was important now.

"Yeah. The reason she's been avoiding him is he called her ugly. Do you two remember."

They had a look of guilt on their faces knowing that they were talking about Sunako behind her back. Worse of all hearing one of them say those words.

"Well, we better get some rest, we're going to have to wake up earlier than usual tomorrow to have a discussion with Sunako's friends.", Takenaga left the room as it was. Eventually Ranmaru and Yuki went upstairs too. The only one who didn't come up was Kyohei, who was freaking out. Pacing, chewing nails, over stuffing himself with whatever was left in the fridge.

* * *

_**~Sunako~**_

_Where am I? How did I get here? _Sunako glance around the room she was in. _It's my old room, but how did I get here? _All Sunako could remember was being in the coffin and her world blacked out. She then got out of her bed and went to the hallway. She went to the kitchen, and there she saw her parents and aunt.

"Mom, dad, Auntie? What's going on? Why am I here?", Sunako was still slightly confused and had a headache from when she was thrown in the coffin, it was a small bump on the back of her head. It was enough to cause a headache.

"Well sweetie, your going to be staying here from now on.", her mom said but smiled nervously.

"Mom, what do you mean for now on?"

"What your mother means is that you'll be staying here. You'll start going back to your old school, living back with us, we'll be staying at the old house for awhile. We decided that Africa would be a little dangerous for you.", her dad said.

"WAIT! WHY DO I HAVE TO LIVE HERE! WHAT ABOUT MY FRIENDS, STUFF, AND SCHOOL! YOU CAN'T JUST-"

"That is enough Sunako! Now your parents mean well. You'll just start over again, we can buy you new stuff, and you can make new friends.", Auntie said trying to calm herself down.

"Why are you all doing this to me?", Sunako still wasn't quite calm yet.

"It's for your safety and your friends. I know this is drastic measures but it's for your safety. You don't realize how much danger your friends would've been in.", her dad's voice was starting to grow firmer and serious.

"What do you mean danger?"

"Sunako, you know those rich families of corporations I do dealings with, right?", her dad said waiting for her to nod.

"Well they know about your abilities. Along with Satoshi, Tetsuya, and Katashi. They promised to keep it a secret when you all were still all so little." Her eyes widened at this information, she thought no one outside her family knew about this.

"Now the reason your in danger is because they want you and your sort of powers to be in their families possession. To make business dealings, negotiations, and mergers a lot easier. They'd rather use brute force to get into power. They want to use you all as weapons. To have you marry into their families and give birth to children to have their ways in the business world. As you know, I've been trying to set you up with one of the three boys for years, hoping they would make you happy."

Sunako nodded for her father to continue.

"Yesterday the Hino family sent assassins to kill anyone in their way to get you."

* * *

**Author:** Gasp! I'm going to try and publish again tomorrow because I'm behind. The stupid computer kept erasing my work every time I hit save on fanfiction. After the third time it pissed me off so I gave up. Imagine, nearly 2,000 words that took you so much time to type disappear in front of your eyes. You would believe how many different scenarios I went through after trying to re-type it. It made me indecisive on which way I wanted the story to go. Stupid technology is making me think too much.

**ADVICE:** If your computer is being retarded and you can't upload a document, put it on a usb (flash drive) go to a local library or some place to upload it, that way it won't take you months to publish finally!

**_~Lex~_**


	21. His Nightmare

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN**** THE WALLFLOWER IN ANY WAY.**

_**Author's Note:** For those of you that live in the snow, how do you not freeze to death! I was snowed in at Gallup, New Mexico and it was freezing! Stupid wi-fi kept coming in and out. I salute you guys for not being a baby like I am. Here's my first chapter for the New Year, enjoy!  
_

_sunako's thoughts. __Kyohei's thoughts__.__**Both of their thoughts**_

**_~Lex~ _**

_**~SUNAKO~**_

"The Hino family? As in the construction company?", Sunako was still confused.

"Yes. They have a son about your age and hopefully you won't ever have to meet them. Luckily we came just in time for the assassins to see us take you up in your aunt's helicopter.", her father said.

"Sunako dear, you now know the reason why they're doing this. I sent a letter to those idiots you call room mates. In a few days Satoshi, Tetsuya, and Katashi will come here and meet us with their parents.", her aunt finished.

Sunako really couldn't say anything to that. She was too depressed to say anything. _I'll be leaving my dark sanctum. Hiroshi, Akira, Josephine, George, and John! Auntie won't let me buy them, and neither will my dad. Mom won't mind, but she'd buy me giant barbie dolls instead of mannequins! I'll even miss the creatures of light. Even that stupid, ignorant, annoying, inconsiderate, impatient, picky creature of light Kyohei!_ Sunako just got up from the table, ran into her room and shut it closed. She went inside her coffin to cry.

_I don't know what's worse, having to come here and start over, or leaving everything I love behind! _She started crying again, trying to find the bright. _Tetsuya, Katashi, and Satoshi are coming! That's the only thing that's positive..._ She fell asleep, after thinking of everything that has and could happen. _I hope me leaving will keep him safe..._

**~NAKAHARA MANSION~**

"Kyohei, you need to stop punching the wall! There's nothing we can do about Sunako! At least not until Satoshi, Katashi, and Tetsuya come back. Do you want to pay for the damages plus rent!", Takenaga yelled at Kyohei knowing that the last sentence brought some sense back into him.

"Takenaga, be quiet. This is the first time I've seen him worried about Sunako!", Noi said putting her hand over his mouth.

"I'm not worried about her! I just miss her cooking!", Kyohei responded back, rubbing his now red knuckles. _"Kyohei you are such a bad liar.", _Takenaga thought. _Well, actually that is one of the reasons I'm worried about her right now Ow!_ Kyohei winced as he rubbed his knuckles. _I need to find a better way to vent my anger without hurting myself._

"Kyohei, you need to stop being so reckless. Try being nice and calm like me.", Ranmaru said in a taunting voice. There goes Kyohei's first nerve

"Shut it man whore! Everyone in this room know why you're so fucking calm!"

"There's the Kyohei we know!"

"I said shut it! Now don't you have a fiance to go traumatize!" There goes Ranmaru's 2nd nerve

"Don't you have Sunako to make her cry again. Oh wait, you don't. She was taken away. At least she won't have to see you again!" Kyohei's third nerve, and Ranmaru is knocked unconscious on the floor.

"Quit fighting!", Yuki was freaking out, looking at Ranmaru's face. His face was already bruising, he was hit directly in the right eye. Takenaga walked over to Ranmaru and examined him.

"It's only a black eye, and by the looks of it, no concusions. It will take at least a week for the coloring to go away from his eye. The swelling a little less."

"Kyohei! You need to be more reserved! Control your anger! I know your worried about Sunako, so am I, but you don't see me picking a fight with someone trying to cheer me up!", Noi yelled

"HE WASN'T TRYING TO CHEER ME UP!"

"YES HE WAS! THAT'S HIS WAY OF GETTING YOU BACK TO YOUR OLD SELF!", Noi was getting pissed off. Kyohei thought about it for a moment. _She's right. That's the only way we get along. Even though it ends in a fight_. Kyohei turned around, went upstairs to his room. That's when he heard the doorbell ring. _Finally those bastards are here! _He practically jumped from the top of the stairs to the door and opened it. Only to be depressed.

"Hello. I'm sorry to intrude, but Noi told me what happened so I came over to see if I could help.", Tamao said nervously after bowing.

"They're all in the living room. If you see Ranmaru with a black eye, don't worry, he's fine. He stopped a gang member that was coming after me. He sent that guy to the hospital and only came out with a black eye. Isn't that lucky?", Kyohei said. _Ranmaru I hope this will make us even._

"Oh my! I should call one of the best doctors in town! Excuse me.", she bowed her head. She briskly walked towards the living room while dialing on her cell phone.

Kyohei smirked and went up to his room again. He fell asleep dreaming for once not of fried shrimp, but of the person who made it for him.

_~The Dream~_

_"Please come back! Don't go! I'm sorry!", Kyohei yelled while chasing after a black haired beauty. While chasing her, he heard crying and tears kept hitting his face. Finally the black haired girl stops, turns around and speaks._

_"Go away! I don't want you get away! Can't you see I hate you! Why else would I be running away?", it was Sunako. She said it with a glare and in a cold tone. She turned around and started running again. Kyohei collapses on his knees staring off at where she was standing a moment ago. He brings his knees to his chest and begins to sob._

_"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T GO! COME BACK!", he continues to yell, but not getting any response from the girl running of in the distance._

_~End Dream~_

He woke up as he heard a car pull into the driveway. He looked out and saw a limo. Then three boys came out.

_THERE THEY ARE! _Kyohei began to speed down to driveway. When he reached the door, Yuki and Takenaga restrained him. They held him back with both of their arms.

"What the hell are you two doing! They're back, now lets go get them!", Kyohei yelled struggling to break through their arms.

"We're not going to let go of you. Not after what happened to Ranmaru. He's still unconscious up in his room. Tamao is up there in his room with a doctor watching him. We don't want you to do something reckless and have them destroy you!", Takenaga said.

"He's right. Plus **_if_** you do knock them out or worse, how will we find Sunako? They're the only ones that know where Auntie and Sunako's other family lives at. How will we find her without them?", Yuki said.

Kyohei's body went limp and fell on his knees. Yuki, Takenaga, and Noi who was holding a rope were all surprised. They saw what looked like a tear drop fall of his face that was hung low. They knew now that he was okay to confront the three boys still in the driveway.

"Get up Kyohei, let's go talk to them.", Yuki said. Yuki, Takenaga, and Noi all hoisted Kyohei back to his feet.

* * *

**_Author: _**_Notice __Kyohei always goes emotionally unstable everytime Sunako is gone. Sunako is still trying to figure out how she feels! Thanks for reading! Review!_**_  
_**


	22. Author's Note Sequel Info

**Author's Note:** I have just barley started writing the sequel to this. It's called **Helping, Finding, Saving** and you can find it on my profile page under story. Please read it!

**Summary: **Sequel to Old Friends. Sunako's family has taken her away to keep her safe from the most richest people in business after assassins came. They've changed her name, appearance and residence. Will Kyohei be able to find her? How will Sunako cope with her new life? Kyohei knows how he feels about her, but will Sunako finally have a realization after so much denial? Read to find out!


End file.
